He's Not my Boyfriend, He's my Omiai Partner
by Misamime
Summary: [NijimuraXOC/Reader] Dia adalah cucu dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, dia lebih tua 9 tahun dariku, dan bayangkan saja kalau aku akan menikah dengannya! /AU! /25 y.o!Nijimura/ COVER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Aku menatap pria yang mengenakan setelan jas bewarna abu-abu itu dengan sinis, dia duduk didepanku sembari menyeruput kopi yang ia minum, jarak diantara kami hanyalah sebuah meja bundar yang biasa ada di _café_. Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil cangkir teh ku dan meminumnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?"

Dia menatapku dengan iris hitam keabuannya, kemudian ia menjawab "Melakukan apa?" seakan-akan dia tidak sadar kalau kelakuannya _itu_ selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Aku mendecakkan lidahku, dan mengibaskan rambutku ke belakang. "Aku ingin kau berhenti datang ke sekolahku dan memberiku satu buket bunga mawar setiap hari seperti itu."

Dia menatapku sesaat, kemudian ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mengatakan "Kenapa? Aku pikir anak kecil sepertimu menyukai hal-hal seperti itu."

" _Anak kecil sepertimu."_ Katanya, aku mendengus dan membalas kata-katanya "Tapi asal kau tahu, kelakuanmu itu terlihat seperti _pedofilia."_

Dia mulai tersenyum, tapi aku tahu itu adalah senyuman kesal.

"Hei, berbicaralah yang lebih sopan, aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu."

Aku kembali menyeruput teh yang aku pesan, dan menjawab "Baik, baik."

"…dasar pak tua." Gumamku, sepertinya dia mendengarku—karena dia memukul meja ini dan berteriak "Apa kau bilang?!" teriakannya menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam _café_ ini. Sadar kalau dia menarik perhatian orang-orang, dia berdehem dan kembali tenang.

Dia menunjuk wajahku dan mendeklarasikan "Tunggu saja saat kau benar-benar menerimaku, aku akan mengenakan cincin di jari manismu!"

Aku meletakkan cangkir teh ku, lalu aku menatapnya dengan tatapan angkuh "Hmp, coba saja kalau kau bisa, Shuuzo-san."

Nijimura Shuuzo—si pak tua berumur 25 tahun ini adalah cucu dari direktur salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, dan asal kalian tahu—dia adalah _Partner Miai[1]_ ku. Bayangkan saja kalau aku benar-benar akan menikah dengan pria yang lebih tua 9 tahun dariku!

* * *

 _ **Miai atau Omiai: bisa dibilang ini seperti Goukon (kencan buta), tapi Omiai itu lebih mengarah ke pernikahan—dimana upaya perjodohan untuk mempertemukan dua orang yang memiliki prospek untuk menjalin cinta dan mengarah ke pernikahan.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Based on: Takane to Hana manga_**

 _ **.**_

 ** _edit: Nama panggilan yang awalnya "Nijimura-san" jadi "Shuuzo-san."_**


	2. Chapter 2

Namaku adalah Sakurakouji Asuka , aku hanyalah gadis SMA berumur 16 tahun dengan kehidupan yang normal. Impianku adalah aku bisa hidup dengan damai, dan tanpa masalah apapun—istilahnya aku ingin hidup dengan bahagia. Tapi aku rasa, rencana hidupku yang damai sedikit berantakan sejak hari itu.

 _ **PRAAANG!**_

Suara gelas yang pecah menggema dalam ruangan _cafe_ ini. Aku yang sedang membuat kopi pesanan pelanggan pun menghentikan pergerakanku dan memerhatikan rekan kerjaku—Sakurai-kun yang sedang membereskan gelas yang pecah itu. Aku juga melihat ada pelanggan yang memasang tampang yang kesal karena celana yang ia kenakan terkena air kopi dari gelas yang pecah itu.

"Aah, disaat _Mood_ ku sedang jelek seperti ini kenapa hal payah seperti ini terjadi padaku?!" rutuknya kesal terkesan seperti mengatakan Sakurai-kun itu payah.

Sakurai-kun langsung menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan meminta maaf kepada pria itu "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Yaah—kalau boleh jujur, Sakurai-kun terkadang memang terlihat payah...

"Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf seperti itu bisa menghilangkan noda hitam di celanaku ini?"

"Ti-tidak bisa, karena itu maafkan aku!"

Sakurai-kun terus meminta maaf, tetapi pria itu hanya mendengus dan memutarkan bola matanya. Cih, sepertinya dia orang yang sombong. Awalnya aku tidak ingin peduli dan tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah Sakurai-kun, sampai pria itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang lantang;

"Semua pelayan di _cafe_ ini sepertinya payah semua, membawakan pesanan saja tidak becus, sekalinya membuat baju pelanggan kotor hanya bisa minta maaf, coba saja kau pikir; apa aku harus kembali ke kantor dengan celana yang kotor seperti ini?"

Para pelanggan yang lain langsung berbisik dan memerhatikan Sakurai-kun yang sedang tertunduk malu itu.

Pria sombong itu menyilangkan kakinya dan mengatakan "Cepat bersihkan, atau aku tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini." wajah pria itu memang tampan, tapi kelakuannya sombong sekali.

Aku menghela nafas berat, kemudian aku mulai berjalan dan mengambil vas bunga yang dipajang di meja kasir dan membuang bunganya sembarangan, aku terus berjalan ke arah dimana pria itu sedang duduk, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku membuang isi air vas bunga ini diatas kepalanya.

 _ **BYUURRR**_

Sakurai-kun menatapku tidak percaya, semua orang menganga melihat tindakanku, dan pria sombong ini—hanya diam terpaku.

"Selamat, anda mendapatkan pelayanan **SUPER PAYAH** dari _cafe_ kami, apakah anda menyukainya?" tanyaku dengan penekanan di kata 'super payah' (karena aku sedang menyindirnya). Pria itu langsung menatapku dengan tajam—tatapan yang penuh akan kekesalan.

"Oh? Tapi sepertinya anda harus **PULANG** untuk mengganti pakaian anda, soalnya tidak mungkin untuk membersihkannya di tempat kami, karena fasilitas _cafe_ kami sangatlah payah." Ucapku dengan tersenyum, dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ugh—dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran pria sombong.

"Kau—siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang dingin. Aku meneguk ludahku dan berusaha untuk tenang

"Bukankah anda bisa membaca nama yang tertulis di seragam saya?" aku berusaha untuk tetap berbicara sesopan mungkin, kalau sudah diluar mungkin aku sudah berbicara tidak sopan kepada pria yang lebih tua dariku ini.

Dia melirik nama yang dijahit di seragamku, kemudian ia menatapku lagi. Tiba-tiba ia menunjuk wajahku dan mengatakan "Aku akan mengingat ini, mengerti?." Dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang mengancam, lalu dia pergi dari _cafe_ ini.

Aku menghela nafas lega, jujur saja—barusan aku cukup tegang saat dia mulai berdiri dan menatapku. Sakurai-kun mendekatiku dan meminta maaf

"Maafkan aku Asuka-san! Kalau saja aku tidak membuat pecah gelasnya..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Pastikan saja kalau Ibu tidak tahu kejadian hari ini. Oke?"

"Ba-baiklah... maafkan aku."

Baru saja aku pulang dari cafe dan membuka pintu rumah, aku sudah disambut oleh aura hitam Ibu.

"A-ada apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan hari ini di _cafe!"_

Sial, sepertinya malam ini aku akan diceramahi...

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau mengusir pelanggan! Dan lebih parahnya lagi kali ini kau menyiram pelanggan! Bagaimana kalau pamor _cafe_ kita turun karena tindakanmu itu?!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, "Padahal mereka itu memang pantas untuk diusir..." gumamku.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Ibu menghela nafas, "Pokoknya, aku tidak ingin mendengar kalau kau membuat ulah lagi di _cafe,_ atau uang jajanmu akan kupotong!"

Muncul petir di malam yang sunyi, dari semua hal kenapa harus uang jajanku yang harus dipotong?!

"Kau tidak mau kan?" Ibu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, aku menunduk akan kekalahan "Ba-baiklah, aku usahakan tidak akan membuat ulah lagi..."

Lalu terdengar suara Ayah yang mengatakan "Aku pulang..." Ayah masuk ke ruang makan, dimana ada aku dan Ibu, Ayah memasang wajah bengong, dia seperti yang memikirkan sesuatu. Ayah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Asuka, ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan denganmu."

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku "Apa?"

* * *

 **He's Not my Boyfriend, He's my Omiai partner**

 **Nijimura x OC**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: OOC, OC, AU, typo, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Hope you like this!**

* * *

 _"...Omiai?"_ Ucapku dengan kebingungan, Ayah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dengan siapa? Aku kan masih 16 tahun. Jangan bilang Ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan om-om umur 40 tahun." Aku menatap Ayah dengan jijik. Maksudku, masa aku sudah dijodohkan dalam umur 16 tahun?!

"Bukan, tapi dengan cucu direktur, umurnya 25 tahun."

Umurnya beda 9 tahun denganku... "Tapi dari semua perempuan yang ada di Jepang, kenapa harus aku?"

"Itu dia! Kau ingat kan kalau dulu kau pernah mengantarkan barang Ayah yang ketinggalan ke kantor? Direktur melihatmu dan bilang dia tertarik kalau kau menjadi pasangan _Omiai_ cucunya, dia juga bilang;

 _'Umurnya 16 tahun bukan? Itu umur yang legal untuk menikah, hoho'_

Jadi karena itu, kau mau kan menjadi pasangan _Omiai_ nya?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanyaku dengan datar, Ayah langsung menunduk, aura keputus asaan mengelilinginya

"Kalau kau tidak mau... mungkin Ayah akan dipecat."

Aku berpikir sejenak apa yang akan terjadi kalau Ayah dipecat dari perusahaan besarnya itu. Sekarang Jepang sudah susah untuk mencari pekerjaan, uang jajanku selama ini didapatkan dari Ayah (Ibu yang mengendalikannya) dan kalau Ayah dipecat...

PEREKONOMIAN KELUARGA INI AKAN MENURUN!

"Menurut Ibu, ini hal yang bagus juga. Kita bisa menjodohkan Asuka dari sekarang, lagipula jarak umur yang ideal untuk pernikahan itu kan 10 tahun, dan Ibu yakin kalau Asuka tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari pacar, jadi sekalian saja bukan? Hohoho" usul Ibu, dan benar apa katanya—aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari sesuatu yang disebut 'pacar'

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menentukan pilihan yang akan menuntunku kepada kehidupan yang tenang dan damai.

"...Bagaimana kalau aku coba dulu?" Mungkin kalau aku benar-benar tertarik, aku akan menerimanya.

* * *

Aku mengenakan kimono bewarna ungu tua dengan motif bunga milik Ibu dulu, rambutku juga diikat dengan cara digulung untuk memberi kesan dewasa, sekarang aku dan Ayah sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan tradisional dengan pintu dibuka yang menunjukkan sebuah taman bunga yang indah, bisa dibilang ini adalah ruangan privat dari gedung hotel ini.

"Pokoknya, kau harus tetap tenang Asuka, nanti dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepadamu."

"Aku tenang. Harusnya Ayah yang tetap tenang."

"Kalau Sakurakouji-san mau menolaknya, tolong bilang kepada saya. Nanti akan saya sampaikan kepada pihak laki-lakinya." Ucap sang _Nakodo_ **[Mak Comblang nya Omiai]** yang daritadi sudah bersama dengan kami.

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Kemudian, masuklah seorang pria tua (atau lebih tepatnya kakek-kakek) ke ruangan Tradisional ini. Wow, aura orang kaya benar-benar mengelilinginya. Pria tua yang berumur sekitar 60 sampai 70 tahun ini duduk didepan kami.

"Oho? Inikah Asuka, Sakurakouji-kun?"

"I-iya, benar!" Ayah menyikutiku, akupun mulai memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Sakurakouji Asuka, Maaf jika kami merepotkan anda, Direktur." Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, Direktur pun tertawa

"Hoho, walaupun umurnya masih 16 tahun, Asuka-san bersikap tenang seperti orang dewasa ya. Tapi maaf ya, sepertinya Shuuzo sedikit telat."

Ayah mulai tertawa secara paksa (karena tegang) "Aha! Ahahaha, ti-tidak apa-apa Direktur! _Bocchan_ pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya!"

Hmm... namanya Shuuzo ya, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok lelaki berumur 20-an, sosoknya sangat elegan ketika ia memasuki ruangan ini, aku melihat penampilannya dari ujung kakinya sampai kepalanya, tapi begitu aku melihat wajahnya. Aku kaget tidak main!

Pasangan _Miai_ ku ini adalah pria sombong yang kemarin aku siram?!

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya, ia memasang wajah yang tenang, tapi begitu dia melihat wajahku, ekspresinya langsung berubah seakan-akan dia mengatakan "Kenapa-kau-ada-disini?" Dengan wajahnya. Sial, sepertinya dia dendam kepadaku karena kemarin.

Saat ia duduk di sebelah Direktur, Direktur langsung menepuk-nepuk punggunya dan mengatakan "Panggil saja dia Shuuzo, selama ini dia selalu gagal dengan pasangan _Miai_ sebelumnya."

Aku langsung mendengus ingin tertawa ketika mendengar kata-kata Direktur, dia langsung menatapku dengan tajam tapi aku tahu kalau dia menahan malu dari ekspresinya. Tentu saja dia selalu gagal, memangnya perempuan mana yang mau dengan Pria sombong sepertinya?!

"Aku berpikir kalau dia dipasangkan dengan pihak yang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja itu mungkin menjadi hal bagus untuknya, apalagi dengan pasangan yang lebih muda darinya, hohoho."

Ayah tertawa tegang, sedangkan aku masih menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, tidak baik bukan hanya saling diam seperti ini?" ucap _Nakodo_

Pria sombong itu meminum teh hijau sambil menatapku dengan sinis, setelah meminumnya dia mengatakan "Aku tidak suka dengan perempuan yang mendegus, kesannya menyebalkan."

Apa dia baru saja menyindirku? Karena aku merasa tersindir!

"Apa yang kau katakan Shuuzo?!"

"Hahaha! _Bocchan_ punya selera humor juga ya!" Ayah mencoba untuk mengendalikan situasi. "Asuka, jangan marah dulu, mungkin dia hanya ingin mencoba tes kesabaranmu!" Bisiknya kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah marah sekarang.

"Tetap senyum Asuka!" Bisik Ayah, untuk mengingatkanku terus tersenyum sampai akhir.

"Walaupun menggunakan make-up dan tersenyum seperti itu, kau tetap terlihat seperti bocah."

Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu tahu!

Sabar Asuka... kau akan cepat menyelesaikan acara ini, dan menolak pihak laki-laki karena kelakuannya.

"Shuuzo, jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Direktur, pria sombong itu tidak menanggapi ucapan Direktur. "Maaf, cara berbicaranya memang agak membuat sakit hati."

"Harusnya kakek harus hati-hati dalam memilih perempuan untukku, dari wajahnya sudah ketahuan kalau dia hanya mengincar uang kita."

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil cangkir teh hijau milikku, karena emosi sedang menguasaiku, aku menyiram wajahnya dengan air teh ini dan menatapnya dengan sinis.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Ayah langsung menjambak rambutnya "Asukaa!" Bisiknya

Direktur dan _Nakodo_ membelalakkan matanya "Astaga..." dan Pria sombong itu hanya menutup kedua matanya setelah aku siram (untuk kedua kalinya)

"Kau pikir aku mau menjadi pasangan laki-laki kurang ajar sepertimu? Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku berdandan seperti ini untukmu."

Aku meletakkan gelas teh di meja dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan dendam pria sombong itu, yang penting aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini!

* * *

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... sepertinya kemarin aku sudah membuat masalah untuh Ayah.

Aku membenturkan wajahku ke meja. Bagaimana dengan nasib pekerjaan Ayah ya? Apa dia sedang di gossipkan di kantornya gara-gara aku?

Aah! Harusnya kemarin aku tidak usah terbawa emosi!

"Asuka-chan, dari pagi ini kau kenapa, ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kehidupanku yang damai tidak akan semulus seperti yang aku pikirkan, Momoi-san."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana pulang nanti kita mampir ke toko kue yang baru dibuka itu? Aku dapat _voucher_ dari Ki-chan lho, Aku juga akan mengajak Riko-san!" Usul gadis dengan surai bewarna bunga Sakura itu, setelah berpikir sejenak aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menjawab

"Boleh, lagipula Ibuku sedang tidak membutuhkan bantuan di toko." Tuh, sudah lama aku pulang sekolah tidak keluyuran ini. "Tapi bukannya kau ada kegiatan klub basket?" Soalnya, Momoi-san kan manajer nya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Karena suatu alasan pelatih meliburkan latihan untuk hari ini~"

.

.

.

.

Aku, Momoi-san dan Riko-san berjalan bersama untuk pergi ke toko kue yang kami tuju, tapi baru saja jalan mendekati gerbang sekolah, banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul, seperti ada sesuatu didepan gerbang sekolah. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah sering aku lihat, soalnya pasti tidak akan jauh dari...

"Pasti Kise-kun sedang ada _fan meeting_ di gerbang lagi." Ucapku dengan datar, tanpa mengetahui orang yang aku bicarakan ada dibelakangku

"Kali ini bukan aku _-ssu._ "

Jujur, aku kaget dengan keberadaannya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Momoi-san dan Riko-san terkekeh melihat ekspresiku.

"Kalau begitu, di gerbang ada apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku kan baru datang- _ssu!"_

Kami berempat mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didepan gerbang, sekalian keluar ini bukan? Tapi Riko-san bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya, Izuki-senpai yang sepertinya sudah memantau daritadi.

"Aah, di depan gerbang ada orang yang memarkirkan mobil _Lamborghini_ bewarna silver, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang dari sekolah."

Dari kata-kata Izuki-senpai, orang yang terpintas dikepalaku adalah Akashi-kun. Maksudku, dia terkenal sebagai orang yang paling kaya di seluruh angkatan SMA Teiko ini, pasti keluarganya mampu membelikannya mobil mewah seperti itu.

"Mungkin supir Akashi-kun?"

"Mana mungkin Asuka-chan, Akashi-kun kan tidak dijemput!" Seru Momoi membenarkan kata-kataku, dan aku baru ingat kalau Akashi-kun adalah orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.

Apa?

Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menyindirnya.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Nanti keburu malam!" Usul Riko-san, kami pun berpamitan dengan Kise-kun dan Izuki-senpai.

Tapi saat kami keluar dari gerbang, dan melewati mobil _Lamborghini_ yang dibicarakan Izuki-senpai, ada seseorang yang mengatakan "Lama sekali, akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Kami bertiga pun berhenti berjalan, dan menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Aku langsung memutar bola mataku ketika melihat wajah orang itu _lagi._

"Kau ini berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanyaku dengan ketus. Shuuzo-san langsung menunjuk wajahku "Aku berbicara denganmu!"

Momoi-san dan Riko-san langsung berbisik kepadaku "Dia kenalanmu?"

"...Aku tidak mengenalnya."

 **"OI."**

Aku menghela nafasku "Momoi-san, Riko-san, bisa kalian duluan saja? Kalau sempat aku akan menyusul kalian."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Momoi-san

"...ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus dulu." Ucapku sembari melirik Shuuzo-san.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tiba-tiba tidak bisa, beritahu kami ya." Ucap Riko-san, aku mengacungkan jempolku kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Aku menjaga jarak darinya sekitar 1 meter, aku berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya, angin berhembus cukup kencang, dan sebuah tanaman kering melewati kami berdua. Karena merasakan hawa yang berat, orang-orang yang berkumpul barusan pun membubarkan diri.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Ucapku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Dia menyengir, dan terkekeh "Kau... kau adalah perempuan pertama yang sudah membuatku malu sebanyak dua kali."

"Lalu?"

Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau akan tertarik padaku? Pffft!

Dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya "Aku sudah memutuskan..." tiba-tiba dia melemparkan satu buket bunga mawar merah kepadaku dan akupun refleks menangkapnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul efek dramatis, seperti angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, kelopak bunga mawar beterbangan diantara kami, apalagi rambut kami juga ikut terhembus sesuai arah angin. Ini seperti adegan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

"Aku tertarik padamu!"

Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri semua, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar mengatakannya!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengembalikan bunganya "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin berpasangan denganmu." Aku mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkannya tetapi dia memanggilku lagi

"Tunggu!"

Dia ini keras kepala juga.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihatnya membuka pintu mobilnya "Apa lagi?"

"Masuk ke mobil." Perintahnya.

"Hah? Aku tidak ma..." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Shuuzo-san langsung memotong ucapanku dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan gelap.

 **"Masuk atau kau ingin melihat ayahmu dengan gaji yang dipotong setengah."**

Aku menatapnya kembali dengan sinis, ingin tersenyum seakan tidak peduli tapi tidak bisa!

Cih, jadi begini cara dia bermain?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan daku kalau Nijimura OOC to the max, dan kalau bisa sih anggap saja si OC tuh kalian sendiri. #plak**

 **FYI, beberapa karakter KnB disini bakal dibuat seumuran sama Nijimura, alias 25 tahunan.**

 **Update cepet? Insha Allah, karena Misa punya banyak urusan di RL juga. Ngetik kalau ada ide doang.**

 **Oke, ditunggu reviewnya ya, kalau ada saran bisa dimasukin ke kotak review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku menatap datar tempat-tempat yang _kami_ lewati dengan mobil. Aku menatap bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Shuuzo-san, sepertinya akan bagus kalau digunakan untuk pajangan bunga di _cafe_ , hitung-hitung aku menggantikan bunga yang aku buang waktu itu.

"Kau terus menatap bunga mawar dariku, kau menyukainya?" ucap Shuuzo-san sambil melirikku (dan menyengir), dari nada bicaranya saja ketahuan sekali dia itu salah paham.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau akan menggunakan bunga ini untuk pajangan di _cafe."_ Ucapku dengan datar, Shuuzo-san mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Aku memberikan bunga itu untukmu, bukan untuk pajangan agar dilihat orang lain."

Ukh, kenapa kesannya dia membuatku seperti yang spesial? Tidak, tidak, jangan terbawa suasana!

"Ternyata mobil ini sangat pendek sekali, ruangannya juga sempit, kakiku juga tidak bisa bergerakdengan leluasa." Ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan

Shuuzo-san mendengus "Kau bertindak seakan-akan kau itu paling tinggi diantara kedua temanmu barusan." Setelah mendengar kata-katanya aku berusaha mengatur suhu emosiku, suasana diantara kami pun sunyi. Shuuzo-san memberhentikan mobil karena lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi bewarna merah, dia menatapku sebentar kemudian dia terkekeh.

Aku memencet tombol kaca otomatis, kaca mobil pun terbuka dan aku melihat seorang polisi yang sedang berpatroli, ide cemerlang pun terpintas di kepalaku, lalu akupun berteriak seperti;

"Pak polisi! Tolong! Orang ini ingin menjualku ke tempat hiburan!"

* * *

 _ **He's not my Boyfriend, He's my Omiai Partner**_

 _ **Nijimura x OC/Reader as Sakurakouji Asuka**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Warn: AU, OC, OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD.**_

 _ **Hope you like this!**_

* * *

Pak polisi menatap kami berdua dengan curiga—atau lebih tepatnya menatap Shuuzo-san dengan curiga,aku terus menatap dengan lurus karena aku menghindari tatapan Pak polisi dan lirikan tajam Shuuzo-san

"Benarkah?"

Shuuzo-san menganggukkan kepalanya "Benar, dia ini sepupuku, dan dia ini memang agak sinting, dia selalu memanggil polisi seperti itu, padahal aku hanya ingin membawanya ke psikiater untuk memeriksa kejiwaannya." Ucapnya.

"Dasar, pastikan sepupu mu ini sembuh dari sakit jiwa nya agar tidak membuat panik dan repot orang-orang sekitar."

"Baik pak, Maafkan kami."

Pak polisi itu pergi meninggalkan kami, Shuuzo-san menghela nafas dan menutup kaca jendela, dia langsung mencubit pipiku dengan keras

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu bodoh?! kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang kriminal!"

Aku menepis tangannya dan mengelus pipiku yang habis dicubit olehnya, sial—pasti pipiku akan memerah "Kau sendiri, membuat alasan kalau aku ini sinting!"

"Orang yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti barusan itu jelas-jelas orang sinting!"

Ugh, kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, tapi bukan berarti aku ini memang sinting!

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita akan kemana?" aku ingin cepat-cepat ini semua selesai dan membaca komik dirumah.

.

.

.

Aku menatap Shuuzo-san yang sedang mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar satu set _dress_ (dengan sepatu dan tas) yang sedang aku kenakan ini. Dia datang ke sekolah untuk menjemputku, dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia membelikanku sebuah _dress_ bewarna biru muda ini _,_ bukan apa-apa—tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkannya.

"Aku beli semua yang perempuan itu kenakan." Ucap Shuuzo-san sambil menatapku, aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat dan mengatakan

"Shuuzo-san, memangnya tidak apa-apa kau membelikanku baju semahal ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, Shuuzo-san menatapku sesaat kemudian dia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya di meja kasir "Aku memesan tempat di restoran mewah, bayangkan saja kau makan disana dengan seragam sekolahmu itu." Kemudian dia tersenyum meledek kepadaku "Dan kau dapat keyakinan dari mana kalau aku memberikan baju-baju itu sebagai hadiah?"

DIA INI MEMANG MENYEBALKAN!

"Ah, benar juga—jika kau makan malam dengan siswi SMA yang umurnya berbeda 9 tahun dengamu, pasti kau akan disebut _pedofilia_." Ucapku dengan wajah datar, membalas kata-kata menyebalkannya barusan, dan yang aku dapatkan darinya adalah sebuah sentilan di dahiku, kemudian dia megenggam tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari toko

"Terima Kasih atas kunjungannya!"

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dia memojokkanku dan melakukan _kabe-don_ kepadaku—dan dia menatapku dengan tajam

"Dengar, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku repot dan malu?" dia menatapku dengan rendah—rendah dalam arti aku lebih—dia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Jika kau terus merasa repot dan malu ketika bersamaku, kenapa kau bisa tertarik denganku?"

Dia tidak menjawabnya, melainkan terus menatap mataku dengan lurus, tetapi lama-lama dia mengkerutkan dahinya— tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan 'menghindar' samar-samar aku melihat ada rona merah di pipinya, Shuuzo-san mendecakkan lidahnya dan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Shuuzo-san, aku tidak merasa keberatan jika kau melakukan _kabe-don_ kepadaku, tapi jika kau tidak bisa menatap perempuan sedekat _itu,_ lebih baik dari awal tidak usah memaksa untuk melakukannya." Ucapku sambil menahan gelak tawaku, karena aku bisa melihat telinga Shuuzo-san yang merah dari sini.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri! Sudah cepat, ini sudah waktunya untuk makan malam!" dia mulai berjalan didepanku dengan kaki yang dihentakkan, aku terkekeh melihat kelakuannya yang salah tingkah itu.

Ternyata dia manis juga.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan menundukkan kepalaku dihadapan Shuuzo-san dan mengatakan "Terima Kasih untuk makan malamnya." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melirik _dress_ yang aku kenakan sekarang "Sebelum aku mengembalikan _dress_ ini, aku ingin mencucinya dulu, jadi—"

"Ah, kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya." Potongnya, aku menatapnya dengan bingung

"Tapi, bukannya barusan—"

"Barusan aku hanya bercanda, ambil saja. Dan bunga itu—" dia menunjuk bunga mawar yang ada di tanganku "Pastikan kau tidak akan menggunakannya sebagai pajangan di _cafe_ , mengerti?" lanjutnya. Aku menghela nafasku dan mengangguk

"Bagus, besok aku akan menjemputmu di sekolah lagi."

"Hah? Tidak usah—"

 _ **BRUUUM**_

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Shuuzo-san langsung menancap gas dan meninggalkanku.

"Cih, kurang ajar..."

Aku menatap rok _dress_ biru muda ini. Mungkin—sejak awal Shuuzo-san memang akan memberiku _dress_ ini. Dibalik sifatnya yang sombong itu, mungkin Shuuzo-san mempunyai sisi yang baik juga...

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu kemarin?" tanya Momoi-san dengan bunga-bunga yang mengelilinginya, aku mengunyah roti melon yang aku beli dan menelannya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan olehnya.

"Sejak kapan aku punya pacar?"

"Aduh, Asuka-chan~ laki-laki yang kemarin itu lho! Banyak orang yang sudah tahu kalau kau punya pacar lho~"

Wajah Shuuzo-san langsung terpintas di kepalaku, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal "Amit-amit, dia bukan pacarku."

"Eeh? Padahal kemarin kau diberi bunga oleh laki-laki itu dan masuk ke mobilnya!" ucap Takao-kun sembari mengambil sedikit bagian roti melon ku, aku menjitak kepalanya dan mengatakan

"Pokoknya dia bukan pacarku, lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini? dan beli roti melonmu sendiri sana!"

"Asuka-chan pelit!" keluh Takao-kun, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali memakan roti melon ku.

"Kalau begitu Asuka-chan punya hubungan apa dengan laki-laki itu?"

Pertanyaan Momoi-san membuatku berpikir sejenak, dia memang bukan pacarku, dan aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Shuuzo-san. "Dia... pasangan _Omiai_ ku..." ucapku dengan suara yang kecil dan juga ragu. Momoi-san dan Takao-kun menatapku tidak percaya

"Apa? Dia bilang dia tertarik kepadaku, tapi aku sama sekali belum menerimanya."

Momoi-san menggelengkan kepalanya "Asuka-chan, tidak baik lho membuat perasaan orang lain digantung seperti itu."

"Itu benar, apalagi kau menemaninya pergi seperti kemarin." Ujar Takao-kun

"Aku tidak menggantung perasaannya!"

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Momoi-san dan Takao-kun bersamaan.

"Uuh..." aku tidak ada niat untuk menggantung perasaannya, tapi aku juga belum mau menerimanya. Aku... aku...

"Aku ingin ke toilet!"

.

.

.

Aku mengurung diriku di salah satu kamar mandi mencoba untuk berpikir dengan jernih, kalau diingat-ingat—saat kemarin aku bertanya kenapa dia bisa tertarik kepadaku, dia tidak menjawabnya bukan?

Benar, kenapa dia bisa tertarik kepadaku? kenapa dia tidak tertarik kepada perempuan seumuran dengannya dan memiliki tubuh seperti Biola _orchestra?_ Kenapa dari semua perempuan di Jepang dia tertarik dengan gadis berumur 16 tahun sepertiku?!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak Asuka, jangan terlalu dipikirkan—itu hanya meganggu kehidupanmu yang tenang.

"Hei, apa kau tahu Sakurakouji Asuka dari kelas 1-B?"

Baru saja aku ingin keluar, tapi ada orang yang membicarakanku, lebih baik aku mendengar apa yang akan mereka bicarakan tentangku. Awas saja mereka membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Ah, iya aku tahu! Anak perempuan yang cuek itu kan?"

Aku... cuek?

"Iya! Sepertinya dia punya pacar yang lebih tua darinya, dan sepertinya pacarnya itu orang kaya."

Shuuzo-san bukan pacarku!

"Ooh, aku melihatnya kemarin, pacarnya tampan ya!"

Dibalik wajahnya yang tampan itu dia memiliki sifat yang busuk tahu!

"Tapi, menurutku mereka tidak akan bertahan dengan lama, maksudku—terlihat sekali kalau mereka ada di dunia yang berbeda."

 _Dunia yang berbeda_.

Aku terpaku mendengar kata-kata itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shuuzo-san pasti orang yang sangat sibuk yang banyak pekerjaan, apalagi dia cucu seorang direktur—suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menjadi direktur perusahaannya.

Tunggu...

Apa aku... membuang-buang waktu Shuuzo-san?

"Tapi mungkin Sakurakouji-san berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu untuk memanfaatkan uangnya!"

"Hmm, benar juga. Sekarang kan banyak perempuan yang memanfaatkan uang pacarnya."

 _ **BRAAAAK!**_

"Kyaaa!"

Kedua perempuan itu berteriak saat aku membuka pintu dengan cara dibanting, wajah mereka langsung memucat ketika melihat wajahku. Tentu saja—siapa yang tidak akan panik ketika kalian membicarakan seseorang dan orang itu ternyata ada di tempat yang sama dengan kalian?

"Sa-Sakurakouji-san..."

"Dengar ya, pertama—dia itu bukan pacarku. Kedua—aku akan bertahan lama dengannya atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kalian. Dan ketiga..." aku mengambil dua langkah untuk mendekati mereka, mereka terlihat begitu panik—aku menatap mereka dengan sinis dan mengatakan

"Aku, tidak mengincar uangnya. Mengerti?"

Mereka mengangguk "I-iya... "

Aku mengambil satu langkah lagi, aku mengangkat daguku dan menatap mereka dengan lebih sinis lagi "Lagipula, kalau kalian tidak tahu fakta apapun tentang seseorang, lebih baik tutup mulut kalian rapat-rapat!" aku mendengus dan memalingkan wajahku, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar—meninggalkan kedua perempuan sok tahu itu.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, aku berpamitan duluan kepada Momoi-san, karena aku ingin cepat pulang dan menghindari Shuuzo-san, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang. Tapi saat aku keluar dari kelas—aku menabrak seseorang, yaitu Akashi-kun, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan mengatakan;

"Ada orang yang sudah menunggumu di depan gerbang, Asuka-san."

Karena itulah aku menatap kesal pria berumur 25 tahun itu, dia memegang satu buket bunga mawar bewarna putih, dan karena kedatangannya begitu mencolok—banyak orang-orang di sekolah yang memerhatikannya—memerhatikan kami berdua.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini lagi?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku akan menjemputmu bukan?" dia menyodorkan bunga mawar putih itu kepadaku, aku hanya menatap bunga mawar itu, tidak ada niat untuk mengambilnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya, pulang sana." Setelah mengatakan itu, Shuuzo-san tampak begitu kesal, dia berdecak pinggang dan menatapku dengan tajam

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu?"

Aku menghindari tatapannya dengan menatap alisnya "Tidak apa-apa, aku bersikap seperti manusia normal, lebih baik kau pulang dan kerja." Karena kalau kau ada disini, kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu dengan orang sepertiku, Shuuzo-san.

"Hei, tatap mataku." Titahnya, tapi aku memalingkan wajahku dan mulai berjalan "Aku mau pulang, aku ada kerjaan di _cafe,_ dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Shuuzo-san mendecakkan lidahnya, kemudian dia menarik tanganku dan memaksaku masuk kedalam mobilnya, dia mendorongku masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya, saat dia memasuki mobil aku menatapnya dengan kesal dan berteriak "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dia menatapku dengan tajam dan dingin "Aku tidak ingin semua usahaku untuk hari ini sia-sia begitu saja."

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya kau diam saja." Dia menyalakan mesin, dan mulai menancap gas.

Tunggu! Aku mau dibawa kemana?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap kagum pemandangan yang aku lihat sekarang, langit malam dengan lampu kota Tokyo yang dilihat dari atas sini terlihat begitu indah.

" _Kirei..."_ gumamku melihat pemandangan ini dari dalam _Tokyo Skytree_

Shuuzo-san melonggarkan dasinya dan berdiri di sebelahku "Haah, untung saja kita sempat datang sebelum waktu menyewa selesai."

Eh? sewa?

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan tidak ada orang disekitar kami. Aku meneguk ludahku sebelum aku bertanya "Shuuzo-san, apa kau... menyewa _Tokyo Skytree_ ini?" aku berharap dia tidak akan menjawab "Iya"!

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Aku melakukannya untukmu."

Muncul petir di malam yang sunyi ini, aku tidak menyangka dia menyewa _Tokyo Skytree!_ Ini kan tempat untuk umum! Lagipula—kenapa dia menyewa _Tokyo Skytree_ UNTUKKU?!

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Shuuzo-san diam sejenak, lalu dia menjawab **"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."**

Hah?

"Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa aku membuang-buang uangku untuk menyewa tempat ini untuk bocah tidak sopan sepertimu." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang datar

"Mana aku tahu! Apa sebelumnya kau selalu membuang-buang uangmu dengan pasangan _Omiai_ mu seperti ini ?!"

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku menyewa tempat seperti ini hanya untuk seorang perempuan!"

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa tertarik denganku?!" seruku tepat di depan wajahnya, Shuuzo-san mengambil satu langkah mundur dariku, wajahnya agak memerah, dia mengacak- acak rambut hitamnya, dia menghela nafas—kemudian ia mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Dengar, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau menyiramku dengan air vas bukan?"

Ah... yang itu...

"Saat disiram seperti itu, yang aku pikirkan tentangmu adalah ' _dasar bocah kurang ajar'_ " lanjutnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sekarang aku mulai agak kesal, tapi lebih baik aku mendengar kata-katanya sampai selesai.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau bocah yang menyiramku waktu itu adalah pasangan _Omiai_ ku yang kakek bicarakan, dan untuk kedua kalinya kau menyiramku lagi, **apalagi dengan air teh panas.** "

Ugh, sepertinya dia masih dendam soal yang waktu itu.

Shuuzo-san berdiri di depanku, kali ini aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya, kedua tangannya memegang pagar besi yang ada di belakangku, wajahnya cukup dengan dengan wajahku—dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi;

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, kau berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang jelas hanya mengincar hartaku pada _Omiai-Omiai_ sebelumnya, karena itulah aku selalu menolak mereka dan selalu disebut gagal pada _Omiai_ sebelumnya." Dia menunduk dan menatapku dengan lurus, pipinya juga semakin lama semakin memerah, sekarang aku jadi merasa canggung!

"Ketika kau menolakku dengan cara seperti _itu_ , awalnya aku memang agak kesal—tapi aku jadi tertarik kepadamu karena kau berbeda dengan yang lain."

"Tapi—bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan tertarik denganmu?" tanyaku, Shuuzo-san tersenyum tipis, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Karena itulah, aku akan membuatmu menerimaku, dan aku akan mengenakan cincin di jari manis tangan sebelah kirimu itu." Ucapnya dengan angkuh

 _ **DEG DEG DEG**_

Sial, kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini? aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bingung, dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau barusan itu sebuah tantangan atau bukan. Tidak Asuka, jangan tunjukan sisi lemahmu!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu terkekeh, Shuuzo-san masih dalam posisi yang sama menatapku dengan bingung

"Hei, Shuuzo-san. Kau bilang kau akan mengenakan cincin di jari manisku, apa kau menantangku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku terkekeh lagi, aku megenggam dasi hitam Shuuzo-san dan menatap matanya yang tajam itu

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberimu pelajaran karena sudah menantangku."

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan menarik dasinya, kemudian aku mencium bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakan Shuuzo-san kaget dengan tindakanku ini, setelah menciumnya selama 3 detik, aku melepaskan genggamanku dari dasi Shuuzo-san.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa mengenakan cincin di jariku." Ucapku dengan angkuh

Shuuzo-san tidak mengatakan apapun, karena arwahnya baru saja melayang karena aku cium barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cie Niji confess :v**

 **FYI, Kenapa Misa pake OC? Misa lebih enak make OC untuk ff ini**

 **oke, kali ini chapternya ngebut, tapi semoga memenuhi asupan Nijimura kalian**

 **dan makasih buat Yuzu Nishikawa yang udah bantuin Misa lewat LINE wwww**

 **oke, Misa tunggu review kalian ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakurakouji-chan!Apa pacarmu akan datang lagi ke sekolah hari ini?" Entah sudah berapa kali aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu semenjak hari pertama Shuuzo-san menjemputku kesekolah. Aku memakai _blazer_ milikku, dan menatap ketiga teman sekelasku dengan datar, kemudian menjawab

"Sudah aku bilang, dia itu bukan pacarku."

* * *

 **He's Not My Boyfriend, He's My Omiai Partner**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: OOC, OC, AU, EYD, Typo**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

* * *

"Jadi, semenjak pacarmu selalu menjemput kesekolah, kau mendadak menjadi populer?" Tanya Takao-kun sembari menyodorkan _potato ring_ kepadaku.

"Sudah aku bilang, dia bukan pacarku!" Seruku sambil memasukkan tanganku kedalam bungkus _potato ring_ tersebut dan mengambilnya sebanyak satu genggam tanganku.

"Tapi siapapun akan berpikir kalau dia itu pacarmu bukan?Dia selalu menjemputmu dan membawakanmu hadiah."Ucap Momoi-san dengan tersenyum. Aku memakan _potato ring_ ini dan memikirkan kalau sekarang sudah dua minggu semenjak aku menjadi _partner Omiai_ nya Shuuzo-san. Dan selama dua minggu itulah dia terus membawakanku bunga mawar, rumahku jadi bau bunga mawar karena dia. Padahal aku sudah bilang tidak usah membawakanku bunga mawar lagi, tapi karena dia ada 'dendam' kepadaku, maka dia akan terus melakukannya.

 _"Kau sudah menghancurkan pamorku sebagai seorang pria!"_

Apa? Memangnya salah kalau aku meciumnya duluan?

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, _nanodayo?_ "

Kami bertiga langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat teman semasa kecilku yang _Tsundere_ itu.

"Ah, Shintarou."

"oooh, tumben sekali kau penasaran dengan apa yang kami bicarakan!" Seru Takao-kun yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh Shintarou. Momoi-san menjawab pertanyaan Shinatarou

"Kami sedang membicarakan _Partner Omiai_ nya Asuka-chan, yang selalu datang ke sekolah menjemput Asuka-chan itu lho."

"... _Omiai...?"_ Shintarou menatapku, aku mengambil _Potato ring_ milik Takao-kun lagi dan mengatakan "Yup."

Saat aku hendak memasukkan satu buah _potato ring_ kedalam mulutku, Shintarou mengatakan "Bukankah itu artinya kau akan menikah dengan pria itu, _nanodayo?"_

Aku menghentikan pergerakanku, _potato ring_ yang hendak aku makan itu terjatuh ke jari manisku, sekarang aku terlihat sedang memakai sebuah cincin, dan kata-kata Shintarou terus meggema di kepalaku

 _Menikah..._

 _Menikah..._

 _Menikah..._

 _Dengan pria itu..._

 _Menikah..._

Wajahku memucat ketika aku membayangkan jika aku menikah dengan Shuuzo-san, bahkan aku membayangkan anak-anak ku akan menjadi sangat mirip dengan Shuuzo-san!

Astaga.

"Oh, benar juga, kalau dia sudah menjadi _partner Omiai_ mu pasti ujung-ujungnya kalian akan menikah bukan?" Ucap Momoi-san mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Takao-kun menepuk bahuku

"Pastikan kau akan mengundangku ke pernikahanmu."

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya _partner Omiai, nanodayo."_

"Sudah diam!Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih tahu!"

Belum lagi akhir-akhir Shuuzo-san selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menciumku (karena kejadian di _Tokyo Skytree_ itu) tentu saja dia berakhir dengan tamparan di wajahnya, tapi untung saja sekarang dia sekarang ada di luar negeri sejak dua hari yang lalu, jadi mungkin aku akan bebas darinya selama beberapa hari kedepan, akhirnya... kehidupan ku yang damai (tanpa Shuuzo-san) kembali juga.

Atau itulah yang aku harapkan...

.

.

.

"Yo, Apa kau rindu kepadaku selama aku berada di luar negeri?"

Pintu harapan yang ada didepan mataku langsung hancur digantikan oleh Shuuzo-san yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan senyuman angkuhnya, gadis-gadis yang berada di sekitarku berteriak melihat Shuuzo-san.

"Kyaaaa! Dia datang lagi!"

* * *

Shuuzo-san berjalan mendekatiku dengan tangan sebelah kanannya ada di belakangnya, aku langsung memasang kuda-kuda, siapa tahu dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menciumku lagi!

"Apa?Kau mau mencari kesempatan atau memberiku bunga mawar lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu oleh-oleh." dia menyodorkan satu buket bunga mawar putih kepadaku. Lihat, dia memberiku bunga mawar lagi!

"...Tumben sekali kau memberi yang warna putih." Aku mengambilnya, lumayan juga untuk dekorasi _cafe_

"Bukan itu saja, coba kau lihat baik-baik tiap tangkai bunga mawar itu." Dia mengibaskan poninya, aku menatap bunga mawar ini, dan aku menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

"Apa kau suka melihat bunga mawar dengan berlian di tiap tangkainya?" Shuuzo-san tersenyum semakin angkuh, dan aku bisa melihat hidungnya mulai memanjang.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum ramah kepada Shuuzo-san "Terima kasih, aku suka sekali dengan bunga mawar ini!"Ucapku, hidung Shuuzo-san semakin langsung berubah datar kembali dan mengatakan "Tapi _**biji-biji**_ bunga mawar ini benar-benar megangguku."Ucapku sembari melepaskan butiran berlian yang ada di tiap tangkai, "Oh, mungkin aku bisa menjual _**biji-biji**_ ini dan mendapatkan uang jajan tambahan." hidung pinokio Shuuzo-san langsung patah.

"Sejak kapan bunga mawar mempunyai biji?Kalau tidak suka, kembalikan!"

"Yasudah, nih! Ambil kembali!"Aku melempar buket mawar itu kepada Shuuzo-an.

"Jangan di kembalikan!" Serunya memberiku kembali bunga mawar itu

"Jadi apa maumu?!"

"Harusnya itu jadi pertanyaanku, bocah!"

Sadar kalau kami menarik perhatian, Shuuzo-san menarik tanganku dan memaksaku masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau diajak makan ke tempat yang mewah lagi."

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?"

Aku menatap Shuuzo-san dengan datar sembari memencet tombol jendela dan mengatakan "Pokoknya aku tidak mau diajak makan ke tempat mewah, atau aku akan berteriak yang tidak-tidak aku ingin Shuuzo-san menepi."

"Hmp, coba saja kalau kau berani."Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan, kesal aku menongol keluar jendela dan berteriak "APAKAH KALIAN TAHU KALAU PENERUS PERUSAHAAN NIJI—" sebelum mengatakan semuanya Shuuzo-san membekap mulutku lalu menutup jendela mobil, kemudian dia menepikan mobilnya sesuai dengan permintaanku.

"Kau serius akan berteriak seperti itu?!" Dia mencubit kedua pipiku dengan keras, aku meringis kesakitan kemudian menepis tangannya.

Tidak tahan lagi, aku mengeluarkan semua kekesalanku selama ini "Jika kau ingin aku menerimamu, maka Shuuzo-san harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan yang ada di sekitarku!"

Dia hanya mengedipkan matanya, aku kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku "Masa hanya aku saja yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan Shuuzo-san?Lama-lama mejengkelkan tahu kalau aku harus makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang bahkan rasanya tidak begitu enak di lidahku!"

Shuuzo-san mengedipkan matanya lagi, dia tampaknya kaget melihatku marah seperti ini. Dia berdehem dan mengatakan

"Aku mengerti, akhirnya kau mengeluarkan semua apa yang kau tahan selama ini."Shuuzo-san mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku, "Mau bagaimana lagi," kemudian dia menunjuk wajahku "Aku akan mendengarkan apa permintaanmu."

"... hanya mendengar?"

"Ugh, aku akan mengabulkannya juga!"

Aku mengusap daguku, berpikir dulu sejenak apa yang mau aku minta darinya. "Oh, aku ingin pergi kencan dengan normal bersama Shuuzo-san."

Shuuzo-san mendengus "Maaf, apa kau baru saja mengajakku pergi berkencan?"Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

" yang aku maksud adalah pergi ke tempat-tempat biasa, seperti pergi ke kedai makanan yang ada di pinggir jalan ketimbang pergi ke restoran Shuuzo-san harus menuruti keinginanku kemana aku ingin pergi."

"Itu hal yang mudah."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin Shuuzo-san membawa mobil."

"Jadi kau ingin aku pergi dengan kendaraan apa?" Tanyanya. Astaga, dia benar-benar akan menuruti apa kemauanku?

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kita pergi menaiki kendaraan umum, seperti bus atau kereta." Aku berharap Shuuzo-san akan mengeluh tentang keinginanku yang satu ini, tapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu."

Aku mendecakkan lidahku dan melipat tanganku didepan dadaku. Tidak seru, aku kira Shuuzo-san akan banyak protes dari permintaanku, aku rasa aku harus mencoret bahwa Shuuzo-san orang kaya yang manja dari catatanku.

Mungkin banyak fakta yang belum aku ketahui tentang Shuuzo-san.

 _"Bukankah itu artinya kau akan menikah dengan pria itu, nanodayo?"_

Kenapa kata-kata Shintarou malah terpintas di kepalaku di saat seperti ini?!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku merasakan Shuuzo-san mendekatiku, dia terus memajukan kepalanya kepadaku. Tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku, aku menusuk kedua matanya dengan jariku.

"Aagh!"

"Shuuzo-san, jangan coba-coba, dan aku sarankan lebih baik kau baca situasi dan kondisi dulu sebelum kau ingin menciumku."Ucapku sembari menggerakkan kedua jariku seperti gunting, Shuuzo-san mengucek matanya dan menatapku dengan tajam dengan sebelah matanya yang memerah itu.

Dia masih ingin membalas perbuatanku waktu dia keras kepala juga.

"Ah. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau hari sabtu?"

Shuuzo-san terus mengedipkan matanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa perih "Apanya?"

"Kencan, dan janjimu kalau kau akan menuruti kita bertemu si halte X jam 11 siang?"

Shuuzo-san berpikir sejenak dan menjawab "Bisa. Aku pasti bisa. Tapi mulai besok aku tidak akan menjemputmu dulu."

"Memangnya kapan aku meminta Shuuzo-san untuk terus mejemputku?"

* * *

Aku berlari menuju tempat dimana aku berjanjian dengan Shuuzo-san, samar-samar aku melihat sosok Shuuzo-san yang sedang berdiri di halte bis sembari melihat jam tangannya. Dia menyadari kedatanganku dan mengatakan

"Kau telat 10 menit!"

Aku mengatur nafasku "Ma-Maaf...haa..." saat nafasku masih terengah-engah, aku merasakan Shuuzo-san terus menatapku, merasa terganggu dengan tatapannya—akupun bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tidak memakai seragam sekolah." Tentu saja, selama ini kan dia selalu mengajakku pergo setiap kali aku pulang sekolah.

"Ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat Shuuzo-san tidak memakai setelan jas." Aku melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah, Shuuzo-san mengenakan kemeja putih tangan panjang dengan tangan yang dilipat sampai sikutnya, Shuuzo-san tidak mengancing kemejanya—tetapi dia memakai kaos bewarna hitam didalamnya, dia juga mengenakan celana jeans bewarna hitam dan sepatu boots bewarna coklat.

Tipikal penampilan anak berandalan. Menurutku sih.

Shuuzo-san mengusap dagunya sembari terus melihat penampilanku, aku yang merasa risih dengan tatapannya menatapnya dengan sinis "Apa yang kau lihat Shuuzo-san?"

"Aku hanya berpikir... kalau berpenampilan seperti ini kau manis juga."

"..."

"..."

 _ **BLUUSSHH**_

Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan menampar wajahku sendiri. Hahaha! Apa aku baru saja malu dengan kata-katanya? Kuatkan dirimu Asuka!

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Shuuzo-san lapar bukan? Aku tahu ada kedai makanan yang enak disini." ucapku dengan nada yang datar, Shuuzo-san masih menatapku, aku harap dia tidak menyadari telingaku yang merah ini.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar sejak aku naik kereta tadi." Shuuzo-san mulai berjalan, aku mengepalkan tanganku sambil mengatakan "Yess!" dalam hati, dia tidak menyadarinya!

.

.

.

"Disini ada kedai _Hamburger_ yang baru dibuka, rasanya enak sekali." aku melirik Shuuzo-san yang memasang tampang datar—saangat datar ketika melihat antrian panjang kedai _hamburger_ tersebut. Shuuzo-san membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan melawan arah menuju kedai.

"Makan di tempat lain saja, aku sudah lapar."

Aku menarik lengannya dan mengatakan "Tapi Shuuzo-san sudah berjanji kepadaku akan menuruti kemauanku bukan? Lagipula kita sudah mengantri kan?"

"Uugh..." dia menggumamkan sesuatu dan kembali mengantri, setelah lama mengantri akhirnya kami dapat giliran untuk memesan, aku menunjuk menu yang aku inginkan kepada Shuuzo-san, dan dia memilih yang sama denganku. Shuuzo-san mengambil dompet dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit _gold_ nya.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak menerima kartu kredit _."_

"..." Shuuzo-san hanya diam dengan posisi menyodorkan kartu kreditnya.

"Euhm... pak?"

Aku menyikuti Shuuzo-san dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 1,000 Yen dari dompetku

"Bagaimana kau bisa naik kereta tanpa membawa uang satu lembar pun? Biar aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Aku mengajak Shuuzo-san duduk di sebuah taman terdekat untuk memakan _burger_ bersama, aku dan Shuuzo-san mengucapkan " _Itadakimasu"_ sebelum menggigit _burger_ yang kami beli, setelah mengunyah dan menelannya, aku menghela nafas lega dan mengatakan

"Ah... enaknya..."

"Inikah rasa perjuangan setelah lama mengantri?" ucap Shuuzo-san yang membuatku langsung meliriknya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak... aku hanya merasa—sepertinya Shuuzo-san terlihat memang sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan orang-orang biasa seperti ini."

Shuuzo-san menjitak dahiku, dia meletakkan _burger_ nya dan mengatakan "Jadi selama ini kau mengira aku ini anak orang kaya yang tidak pernah bersenang-senang seperti orang biasa?"

Aku mengusap-ngusap dahiku dan menjawab "Memangnya terlihat begitu jelas kalau aku selalu menganggap Shuuzo-san seperti itu?" lalu aku diberi jitakan lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei!"

"Begini juga aku ini mantan preman sekolahmu tahu. "

Aku yang sedang mengunyah _burger_ langsung tersedak saat mengetahui fakta yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan, Shuuzo-san langsung memberiku kopi yang barusan ia beli, aku meminumnya—tetapi aku langsung menyemburkannya karena aku tidak suka kopi!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Shuuzo-san menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan menegur "Makanya, makan yang pelan-pelan!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... aku ingin minum air mineral..." Shuuzo-san beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kencang entah kemana, tahu-tahu dia sudah kembali lagi membawa air mineral dan memberikannya kepadaku.

Setelah suasana tenang kembali, aku mengucapkan "Bohong." Kepada Shuuzo-san. Shuuzo-san mendengus dan menjawab "Untuk apa aku bohong? Kalau tidak percaya coba saja tanya guru-gurumu, kalau perlu coba cek buku angkatan di ruangan osis."

Uuh, sekarang aku jadi percaya tidak percaya, lain kali aku akan meminta Shintarou untuk mencarikannya untukku!

* * *

Aku mengajak Shuuzo-san ke _Game Center,_ aku mengajaknya bermain sebuah permainan yang biasa aku sebut "game tembak-tembakan" dan inilah game yang biasanya aku mainkan bersama dengan Takao-kun.

"Kalau ingin mengisi ulang pelurunya, goyangkan pistolnya dua kali. Disini kita harus menyelamatkan sanderanya, mengerti?"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memainkannya, karena ini pertama kalinya aku bermain game seperti ini."

Shuuzo-san langsung memasukkan koin game, dan memulai permainannya, tapi ternyata Shuuzo-san sangat pandai bermain game ini, padahal barusan dia bilang kalau ini pertama kalinya dia bermain game ini! Lihatlah bagaimana dia bermain, dia menembak sasaran dengan tepat!

"Ah, hati-hati, penjahatnya membawa sandera nya, jangan sampai tertem-"

Aku belum selesai mengucapkan kata-kataku, tapi Shuuzo-san sudah menyelesaikan game ini dan menyelamatkan semua sandera nya, kalau aku dan Takao-kun bermain ini selalu berakhir gagal. Karena...

 _"Hahahahaha! Bunuh sandera nya juga! Bunuuuh!"_

Kami terlalu gila untuk menyelesaikan Misi game ini.

Aku menatapnya dengan sinis dan bertanya "Apa benar Shuuzo-san baru pertama kali memainkan game ini?"

Shuuzo-san meletakkan pistolnya dan menatapku dengan heran "Aku serius, kau menganggapku berbohong lagi?"

Kalau begitu kenapa Shuuzo-san sangat pandai memainkan game ini?!

"Yaah, mungkin aku seorang jenius dalam memainkan game seperti ini." Lihatlah dia, dia menyombongkan dirinya lagi. Cih, sial.

"Oh iya, untuk makan malam nanti..." sebelum Shuuzo-san menyelesaikan ucapannya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, Shuuzo-san melihat siapa yang menelponnya dan dia mengatakan "Tunggu sebentar." Kepadaku, kemudian ia pergi agak menjauh dariku.

Dari sini, aku melihat wajah Shuuzo-san yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, lalu dia melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Dari situlah aku berpikir...

Apakah Shuuzo-san ditelpon dari perusahaan?

.

.

.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu dengan lama?" Tanyanya sembari menyimpan ponselnya didalam saku celana nya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak, tidak lama."

Shuuzo-san kembali melihat jam tangannya dan menatapku "Sekarang mau kau mau kemana lagi?"

Kata-katanya yang seakan-akan menuruti semua kemauanku entah kenapa membuatku menjadi kesal. Tapi aku berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, aku ingin ke toko kue yang baru dibuka dekat stasiun A."

"Haah? Bukankah stasiun itu jauh dari sini?" Keluhnya, aku megembungkan pipiku, kemudian bergumam "Padahal kau berjanji akan menuruti kemauanku.." dan seharusnya aku sudah ke toko itu bersama Momoi-san dan Riko-san, itupun jika Shuuzo-san tidak menjemputku kesekolah waktu itu

Shuuzo-san menghela nafas, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutku kemudian mengatakan "Hei, aku mengatakan itu bukan berarti aku tidak akan menuruti kemauanmu."

Mendengar ucapannya, dan merasakan tangannya ada diatas kepalaku membuatku tersenyum, Shuuzo-san terkekeh, aku menatapnya dan bertanya "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu." Ucap Shuuzo-san dengan senyuman di wajahnya

 _ **BLUUUSHHH**_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Tidak Asuka! Kenapa kau tersipu malu dengan om-om sepertinya?!

* * *

Aku duduk di bangku toko kue yang ada didepan toko, sambil memakan _mille crepe vanilla_ yang aku pesan, Shuuzo-san hanya memesan secangkir _cappuchino,_ saat aku sedang memakan kue ku, Shuuzo-san tiba-tiba mengatakan

"Jalan-jalan seperti ini ternyata membuatku lelah juga..."

Aku menatapnya sesaat, lalu aku menunjuknya dengan garpuku "Mungkin karena Shuuzo-san sudah tua."

Dia menatapku dengan tajam "Oi, umurku baru 25 tahun tahu!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan kata-katanya dan kembali memakan _mille crepe_ ku sambil mengatakan "Tapi Shuuzo-san lebih tua 9 tahun dariku, dan menurut anak-anak seumuranku pasti menganggap Shuuzo-san cukup tua." Ucapku tanpa menatapnya sama sekali"

"Oi, kemana sikapmu yang..."

"Ah! Shuu!"

Shuu?

Shuuzo-san menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, akupun mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Shuuzo-san, akupun melihat pria tampan dengan rambut hitam yang poninya agak menutupi mata sebelah kanannya, dia mengenakan setelan jas bewarna abu-abu dan dia pun berjalan ke arah kami, atau lebih tepatnya kepada Shuuzo-san.

"Tatsuya. Kenapa kau disini?"

Pria yang dipanggil Tatsuya oleh Shuuzo-san menjawab "Kita ada rapat satu jam lagi, kau harus ada disana Shuu."

"Aku sudah bilang kan, hari ini aku mengambil cuti. Aku akan menyerahkan hal ini kepadamu Tatsuya."

Tatsuya-san menghela nafas "Shuu, aku tahu kau terus lembur dari kemarin untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu agar kau bisa mengambil cuti hari ini. Tapi direktur bilang, dia ingin kau ada disana."

Eh?

Shuuzo-san langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan meminta Tatsuya-san untuk berbicara di tempat lain. Kata-kata Tatsuya-san terus menggema dikepalaku

 _Shuu, aku tahu kau terus lembur dari kemarin untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu agar kau bisa mengambil cuti hari ini_.

Apa itu artinya... Shuuzo-san sengaja lembur hanya untuk meluangkan waktunya untukku hari ini?

.

.

.

Shuuzo-san kembali kepadaku, dan dia memanggilku "Asuka."

Aku menatapnya, Shuuzo-san melihat jam nya lagi dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku akan pergi ke perusahaan, tapi bukan berarti kencan kita hari ini sudah selesai. Setelah rapatnya selesai, Aku akan kembali dan melanjutkan kencan kita, mengerti?"

"Ah, iya..."

"Pastikan kau tidak pulang duluan, karena aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang!" Teriaknya sambil berjalan menjauhiku, dia memasuki mobil sedan yang dibawa oleh Tatsuya-san, aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya, lalu lama-lama sosok Shuuzo-san menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mengambil cangkir _cappuchino_ Shuuzo-san dan memasuki beberapa balok gula kedalamnya, asalkan manis aku bisa meminumnya. Sambil mengaduknya aku terus berpikir;

Walaupun sesaat, aku merasa Shuuzo-san jauh sekali dari jangkauanku.

Dia adalah seorang penerus perusahaan, dan aku hanyalah seorang gadis SMA biasa.

Dia sudah dewasa, aku benci mengakuinya tetapi mungkin aku masih dihitung sebagai anak-anak.

Aku mengangkat cangkir kopi tersebut dan meminumnya.

"...masih pahit..."

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengecek jam, sudah jam 15.24. Aku kira masih jam dua, ternyata sudah sore begini. Apa aku harus menunggu Shuuzo-san disini?

"..."

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, daripada bosan menunggu, lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat lain. Asalkan aku tidak langsung pulang, tidak apa-apa kan?

.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan di kota, langit sudah mulai gelap, tapi aku yakin Shuuzo-san pasti masih rapat. Mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu di dalam restoran cepat saji.

Aku mencari sebuah restoran cepat saji yang ada disekitarku, dan untunglah aku menemukannya. Saat aku berjalan ke restoran tersebut, ponselku tiba-tiba berdering, aku agak kaget saat melihat nama Shuuzo-san ada di layar ponselku, apa rapatnya sudah selesai?

"Halo?"

 _ **"Halo? Asuka, kau dimana?"**_

"Aku di... _majiba."_ Padahal aku belum masuk kedalam restoran juga sih.

 _ **"Majiba yang dimana?"**_

"..." tunggu, aku ada dimana sekarang? Aku melihat sekeliling, demi apapun, aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana sekarang! Huft... tenang Asuka... tenang...

 _ **"Oi, Asuka."**_

"Euhm... _Majiba_ yang di..." aku melihat sekeliling lagi, berharap ada sesuatu yang memberiku petunjuk dimana aku sekarang, tapi aku melihat ada air mancur besar, dan aku menggunakan air mancur itu sebagai petunjuk.

"Yang dekat air mancur, aku tidak tahu aku dimana sekarang, yang jelas dijalan ada banyak orang, dan _Majiba_ ini sangat dekat dengan air mancur."

 _ **"Hah? Kau tersesat?"**_

"Aku tidak tersesat, aku hanya lupa aku ada di jalan apa sekarang." Dengan begitu aku mematikan sambungan telpon dari Shuuzo-san, aku harap dia cepat sampai kesini.

.

.

.

Aku terus menatap ponselku, Shuuzo-san tidak menelponku lagi, mungkin dia sedang mencariku.

Saat aku ingin mengirim pesan kepada Shuuzo-san, perhatianku terganggu oleh suara laki-laki yang bertanya kepadaku.

"Apa kau sendirian?"

Aku sering membaca adegan seperti ini di komik yang aku baca. Tapi ew, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan mengalaminya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak sendirian."

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai duduk di bangku yang ada dihadapanku "Ayolah, aku tahu kau sendirian."

Daripada emosi, lebih baik aku diamkan saja dia.

"Hei, mau pergi ke suatu tempat denganku?"

"...Tidak."

"Daripada kau kesepian disini, ikut saja denganku!" Ucapnya mulai megenggam tanganku. Sabar Asuka, aku tahu kalau kau sangat ingin memukulnya, tapi tahan dulu...

"Kau ini dengar tidak?!" Dia mulai menarik tanganku, aku meringis kesakitan kemudian aku mempelototinya, sebelum aku mengambil tindakan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang melepaskan genggaman pria itu dari tanganku.

"Dia mendengarmu, tapi karena kau terlihat begitu mencurigakan, dia memilih untuk menganggapmu tidak ada didepannya!"

Aku melihat Shuuzo-san, yang sekarang memakai setelan jas kerjanya "Shuuzo-san?!"

Pria itu menatap Shuuzo-san dengan tajam "Ukh... memangnya kau ini siapanya?!"

"Aku? Siapanya orang ini?" Shuuzo-san mengepalkan tangan sebelah kanannya, dan dia membuat suara _**Krek**_ dari tangannya, lalu Shuuzo-san melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kalau kau tahu aku ini siapanya dia, kau mau apa?" Dan Shuuzo-san membuat suara _**Krek**_ itu lagi.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak apa-apa!" Pria itu pergi, meninggalkanku dan Shuuzo-san. Aku yang melihat bagaimana pria itu pergi pun mengatakan

"Payah sekali..."

"Iya, orang payah... bukan itu! Ikut denganku!" Shuuzo-san menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari _Majiba_

Shuuzo-san membawaku ke tempat parkiran mobilnya, tunggu, Shuuzo-san bawa mobil?

"Shuuzo-san, kenapa kau bawa mobil? Kau sudah berjanji hari ini tidak akan membawa kendaraan bukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengguku dengan lama, itu saja."

"...oh..." aku tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa...

Saat sudah memasuki mobil, Shuuzo-san memakai sabuk pengamannya dan bertanya "Sekarang kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Maksudku, Shuuzo-san masih berniat untuk melanjuti...kencan?

"Euhm... aku ingin... pulang."

"Hah? Pulang?" Shuuzo-san menatapku tidak percaya, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Iya, pulang. Soalnya kalau kita pergi-pergi lagi Shuuzo-san bisa kelelahan." Apalagi Shuuzo-san bekerja lembur hanya untukku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau pikir aku ini punya fisik yang lemah?"

Aku menghela nafasku, lalu aku menatap Shuuzo-san dengan lurus "Shuuzo-san. Aku ingin pulang."

"..."

"Ya?"

"...Haah, baiklah."

.

Shuuzo-san mengantarku sampai kedepan rumah, aku sempat bertanya dia ingin masuk dulu atau tidak, tapi dia tidak mau, tapi saat aku membuka kenop pintu, Shuuzo-san memanggilku.

"Asuka!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya dan menjawab "Apa?"

Shuuzo-san mengalihkan pandangannya, dia mulai menggaruk belakang lehernya, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa aku... boleh... menciummu?"

Wajahku langsung berubah datar saat mendengar kata-katanya "Shuuzo-san, kau masih ngotot ingin menciumku?" Tapi lucunya, kali ini dia meminta izin kepadaku.

"Kejadian hari itu masih terus menghantuiku tahu! Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak! Lagipula itu ciuman pertamaku!"

Oh, pantas saja dia merasa harga dirinya hancur, karena ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh gadis SMA berumur 16 tahun, apalagi yang menciumnya duluan itu perempuan. Tapi itu juga ciuman pertamaku sih...

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, Shuuzo-san boleh menciumku."

"...kau tidak akan menusuk kedua mataku lagi kan?"

"Tidak akan, Aku berjanji."

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu."

Aku menuruti kata-katanya dan menutup kedua mataku, aku bisa merasakan tangan besar Shuuzo-san mulai mendekati wajahku, Shuuzo-san merapihkan poniku ke belakang telingaku, dan lama-lama aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya semakin lama semakin dekat, jantungku mulai berdetak dengan kencang. Lama-lama hembusan nafasnya ada di pipi sebelah kananku, detak jantungku menjadi sangat kencang saat merasakan hembusan nafasnya sangat terasa tepat di telingaku, kenapa lama sekali? Kapan dia akan men-

 _ **CUP**_

Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku dan mendorong Shuuzo-san, aku memegang telinga sebelah kananku yang habis dicium olehnya, aku bisa merasakan wajahku sangat panas sekarang.

"Ka-ka-kau... ke-kenapa di telinga?!" Ucapku terbata-bata, Shuuzo-san mendengus

"Aku rasa belum saatnya aku mencium bibirmu,"

APA?!

"Tapi!" Shuuzo-san menunjukku, menunjuk bibirku "Pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mencium bibirmu selain aku."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, aku menatap Shuuzo-san dengan kesal, sangat kesal.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Aku membuka pintu dan berteriak "Bego, Pulang sana!" Sebelum aku membanting pintu mobil Shuuzo-san, aaaah! Lagipula kenapa kau kesal seperti ini Asuka?!

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku terus tersipu malu setiap kali mengingatnya, bahkan terus terbawa mimpi, rasanya kesal sekali. Apakah Shuuzo-san mengalami hal ini setelah aku menciumnya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian aku membuka loker sepatu, perhatianku langsung terfokus kepada secarik surat bewarna pink yang diletakkan diatas sepatuku. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat siapa pengirim surat ini.

"...Haizaki Shougo?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Entah Misa udah ngetik ini dari jaman kapan baru kelar sekarang :v**_

 _ **Dan untuk pertanyaan Guest (Urnel)**_

 _ **Q.**_ _ **Oh ya kak misa ada yg ingin aku tanyakan. Kan**_ _ **di chap 2 bilangnya ada beberapa tokoh knb**_ _ **seumuran sama nijimura, mksdnya kaya**_ _ **imayoshi,kasamatsu, dll gitu? Soalnya kalau gom**_ _ **gak mungkin karena momoi seumuran sama oc b**_ _ **erarti gom juga seumuran sama si oc. Berarti**_ _ **sakurai juga seumuran sama nijimura?**_

 _ **A. Iyes man, bisa dibilang kayak gitu, Misa sih rencananya para kakak kelas di KnB yang diluar seirin dibikin seumuran sama Nijimura, tapi Misa belum nentuin siapa aja yang muncul, liat aja nanti. Hoho~**_

 _ **Sakurai itu... umurnya berapa yaaa? Wwww yang jelas dia kerja sambilan di Cafe keluarga Asuka.**_

 _ **Misa tunggu Review dari kalian~**_


	5. Special Chapter (TakaoxAsuka)

_**Dat momen, ketika ff ini pair utamanya NijimuraxOC tapi temen deket lo lebih ngeship si OC sama Takao :v.**_

 _ **Chapter ini bukan buatan Misa ya, ini buatan temen Misa, Melody_Warsionts. Orangnya greget pengen ngeship TakaoxAsuka :vv**_

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apakah hidupku ini menyenangkan atau tidak.

Yang kulakukan hanyalah menjalaninya, mengajak semua orang tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku hanya mengatakan kalimat – kalimat bodoh yang membuat senyum mengembang di wajah semua orang. Kadang aku tak peduli jika mereka menyebutku idiot atau sebagainya.

Tapi, dibalik semua itu tentu saja aku bisa menjadi orang yang serius. Aku bahkan memikirkan masa depanku dengan baik. Akan jadi apa aku nanti, kerja apa aku nanti dan lainnya. Aku bahkan memikirkan... siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti ?

* * *

 _ **He's Not My Boyfriend, He's My Omiai Partner ( Special Chapter )**_  
 _ **Pair : Takao x Asuka/Reader as Asuka**_  
 _ **Rated : T**_  
 _ **Warn : OOC, OC, Au, EYD, Typo**_  
 _ **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

* * *

Aku menguap lebar – lebar ketika guru sejarahku akhirnya keluar juga dari kelas dan bel pulang berbunyi. Aku bingung siapa yang telah mengatur jadwal kelasku jadi seperti itu. Ayolah! Pelajaran sejarah di sore hari ?! mereka gila!

"Takao, tutup mulutmu saat kau menguap!" tegur Shin-chan yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahku. "Eh~ itu sebagai ungkapan rasa lelahku tahu Shin-chan~" kataku, Shin-chan menatapku dengan tajam lalu dia berdiri sembari membetulkan tasnya.

"Shin-chan mau ke _gym_ ?" tanyaku, "hari ini tidak ada ekskul basket," kata Shin-chan. "Benarkah ?! aku tidak tahu!" kataku kaget, "makanya saat kaptenmu mengumumkan sesuatu itu dengarkan baik – baik." Kata Shin-chan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sedangkan Shin-chan berjalan meninggalkanku menuju keluar kelas.

"Takao-kun," aku menoleh saat namaku dipanggil, ternyata Momoi-chan. "Ada apa ?" tanyaku, "kau lihat ke mana Asuka-chan pergi ?" Momoi-chan balik bertanya padaku, aku menelengkan kepalaku, "tidak tahu... Ah! Mungkin orang bernama Shuuzo-san itu menjemputnya lagi!" kataku.

Momoi-chan menggembungkan pipinya, "bukannya aku mau protes, tapi sejak Asuka-chan punya pasangan _omiai_ , dia jadi jarang bermain denganku," katanya. Aku tertawa, "jangan begitu Momoi-chan, pasti nanti ada waktu agar kalian bias bermain kok. Shuuzo-san pasti mengerti kalau Asuka-chan masih SMA dan butuh menikmati masa mudanya dengan anak _seusia_ nya." Kataku.

Momoi-chan tersenyum kecil, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencari Riko-san. Sampai jumpa besok Takao-kun!" kata Momoi-san, aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum padanya. Momoi-chan melambai kecil lalu berlari kecil menuju kelas Riko-san.

Aku pun mengambil tasku yang terletak di sebelah meja lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala lalu bersiul kecil. Entah sejak kapan Shin-chan jadi suka meninggalkanku dan pulang sendirian, mungkin dia masih dendam saat aku membelikan _lucky item_ yang salah untuknya tempo hari.

Lagi pula, kenapa dia begitu percaya pada benda seperti itu ? itu hanya ramalan dan tidak selalu benar. Yah... tapi aku tetap menghargai betapa cintanya Shin-chan pada _oha-asa_ , bahkan... mungkin saja dia akan mengencani gadis dari saluran _oha-asa_ itu.

Ketika aku sampai di gerbang depan aku melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di sana serta Asuka-chan dan Shuuzo-san yang sedang bertengkar, lagi. Kalau dipikir – pikir, kapan pun Shuuzo-san itu datang kemari untuk menjemput Asuka-chan, mereka selalu bertengkar. Selain itu, Shuuzo-san juga selalu membawa se _bouqet_ bunga mawar entah warna merah atau putih untuk Asuka.

Aku menatap dengan kasihan pada Shuuzo-san saat Asuka-chan melemparkan _bouqet_ bunga itu tepat kewajahnya. Aku menekap mulutku untuk menahan tawaku lalu kembali berjalan, aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka.

"Takao! Takao-kun!"

Aku berhenti berjalan dan langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Kulihat Asuka-chan berlari ke arahku dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mungkin cahaya bisa kalah.

"A-Asuka-chan ?!"

" **Ta-ka-o-kun!"**

Tiba – tiba saja dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari bersamanya. Gila, aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa berlari secepat ini.

"Hey jangan lari kau bocah! Kembali kemari!" teriak Shuuzo-san. "Asuka-chan, hey! Apa yang-"

"Jangan bicara dulu! Kita harus lari sejauh mungkin darinya!" teriak Asuka-chan, "iya tapi pelan – pelaaaannn!" jeritku.

.

.

Aku memegang kedua lututku lalu bernafas berat – berat, kuusahakan untuk mengembalikan nafasku ke semula. Aku melirik Asuka-chan yang berada di sebelahku, sama – sama sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Kutegakkan tubuhku lalu kutatap gadis di sebelahku. Dia ini, gadis yang penuh dengan kejutan.. eh.. kejutan atau masalah ya ? yang pasti, dia sering melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku berpikir kalau hariku akan menjadi gila.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? kenapa kau membawaku berlari ?" tanyaku, kuletakkan kedua tanganku dipinggang. Asuka-chan mendongak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil cemberut. "Dia mau membawaku pergi ketempat yang _katanya_ sih _bagus_ itu. Aku sedang tidak mau tapi dia memaksa, jadi aku lari." Katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku juga ?" tanyaku tak puas, "karena kau ada di sana," jawab Asuka-chan polos.

Aku menepuk dahiku, sudah kubilang dia anak yang penuh dengan kejutan. Ah tidak, aku harus mengganti sebutannya... dia anak yang ANEH.

"Lagi pula, aku jadi jarang bermain denganmu atau Momoi-chan, kan ? aku ingin main hari ini," kata Asuka-chan kemudian. "Main ?" ulangku, dia mengangguk, "aku jarang bermain bersama Shuuzo-san-pernah sih sekali." Katanya. "Eh..." kataku suram, merasa kasihan padanya dan bingung harus berkata apa. " Jadi... bagaimana kalau kau main denganku Takao-kun ?!" katanya, dia tersenyum lebar sembari menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku terdiam, tiba – tiba saja aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam perutku. Apa ini ? aku memang kadang merasakannya saat bersama Asuka-chan, tapi tak pernah seperti ini... tunggu dulu... rasanya aku tahu apa ini...

"Takao-kun!" bentak Asuka-chan sembari menghentakkan tangannya. Aku mendengus lalu mengekeh, "baiklah baiklah. Tapi kau yang traktir ya ? mau ke mana ?" kataku, dia terseyum makin lebar kemudian dia menarik tanganku lagi, "tentu saja _timezone!_ "

Jadi, disinilah kami, di depan _timezone_ yang cukup ramai. Kami menunggu pintu terbuka lalu masuk. Ini sudah sore dan memang waktunya pulang bagi para murid, aku tak aneh ketika melihat _timezone_ begitu penuh.

"Haaa! Aku benar – benar rindu bermain di sini!" kata Asuka-chan terpesona, aku tertawa kecil, "kau seperti sudah bertahun – tahun tidak bermain ke sini saja," kataku. "Takao-kun! Ayo main tembak – tembakan!" rupanya dia tidak mendengarkanku.

Asuka-chan menunjuk _game_ tembak target yang sedang kosong. _Game_ itu memang permainan kesukaan kami. _Game_ yang memfokuskan pada konsentrasi dan kemampuan. Tapi, aku tak ingat kami pernah menang dalam _game_ itu, mengingat betapa gilanya kami begitu pistol ada di tangan kami.

"Kita beli koin dulu Asuka-chan," kataku, "cepat cepat!" katanya bersemangat. Kami pun menuju kasir untuk membeli koin. Asuka-chan menghabiskan hampir seluruh uang di dompetnya untuk membeli koin, dia menolak uangku saat aku bilang akan membayar setengahnya.

"Aku yang traktir, kan ?"

Begitulah katanya. Kami pun segera mendekati _game_ tembak target itu dan memasukkan dua koin ke dalamnya. Asuka-chan mengambil salah satu pistol, memilih karakter dan misi, lalu bersiap. Hitungan pun di mulai _... 1... 2... 3... GO!_

Aku dan Asuka-chan pun menembaki musuh dengan liar. Kami mulai tertawa ketika satu persatu musuh berjatuhan dan mati.

"Sanderanya di sana Takao-kun!" Asuka-chan menunjuk seorang wanita yang diikat disudut ruangan. "Selamatkan atau tidak ?!" tanyaku, "kau mau melanjutkan misinya atau tidak ?" dia balik bertanya. "Lanjut! Kita selamatkan dulu yang ini baru kita menggila di misi selanjutnya!" kataku, "oke! Hahaha! Lihat aku menembak orang itu tepat di dahinya!"

Asuka-chan menjerit kesenangan, misi pun berlanjut dan kami terus menggila. Aku bisa merasakan beberapa orang menatap kami dengan aneh dan ngeri ketika mereka lewat. Bahkan ada yang berjengit kaget ketika suara tawa kami makin keras.

" **GAME OVER,** **YOU LOSE!** "

Setelah beberapa menit bermain, layar pun menunjuk dua kata GAME OVER besar – besar pada kami karena sandera yang harusnya kami selamatkan malah kami bunuh. Aku dan Asuka-chan mengatur nafas kami yang menggebu – gebu seolah kami benar – benar ikut di dalam perang tersebut.

"Sudah terlanjur panas, mau nge _dance_ denganku ?" tanyaku, Asuka-chan menatapku lalu mengangguk dengan antusias, "aku akan mengalahkanmu!" katanya dengan percaya diri. Aku tertawa menghina, "coba saja." Kataku.

Kami pun menuju _game_ _dance_ -yang jujur saja sampai sekarang aku tak tahu namanya apa. Kami memasukkan koin lalu menunggu _loading_ yang agak lama. Asuka-chan yang memilih lagunya dan seperti biasa dia memilih _level hard_ untuk lagu itu.

" _Are you ready ?!"_ tanya si komputer, _"READY!"_ seru kami berdua yang kembali membuat semua orang menatap ke arah kami-tapi kami tak peduli. _"3... 2... 1... Let's Dance!"_

.

.

"Yang tadi itu benar – benar konyol! Sudah kuduga Takao-kun terlalu tinggi untuk _game Motor GP_ sampai kau jatuh dari motornya!" kata Asuka-chan, dia tertawa sangat lebar sampai wajahnya memerah.

Saat ini kami sedang di _food court_ sebuah mall untuk makan malam bersama. Asuka-chan tidak berhenti membicarakan aku yang jatuh dari _Motor GP_ mainan saat kami main tadi dan aku jatuh saat aku berusaha membelokkan motornya. Itu salah penyedia _game_ -nya! Kenapa _Motor GP_ -nya kecil sekali ?!

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepayah kau saat bermain bola basket, kau hanya mencetak sembilan angka dan semua itu hanya masuk secara kebetulan," kataku. Dia tertawa lagi, kali ini menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah, bahkan _burger_ di tangannya belum tergigit sama sekali.

Tapi aku suka melihatnya tertawa selepas itu. Itu membuatku senang untuk suatu alasan yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Lagi – lagi aku merasakan hal _itu_ di dalam perutku, sesuatu yang secara tak langsung membuatku senang.

"Oh ya Takao-kun, sesudah ini kita mau ke mana lagi ?" tanya Asuka-chan setelah dia lebih tenang, "eh ? kau masih mau jalan – jalan ? ini sudah malam loh," kataku. Asuka-chan mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya, "tenang saja, orangtuaku tak akan masalah dengan itu. Jadi, kita mau ke mana lagi ?" katanya santai.

Aku mengigit _burger_ ku lalu menatap langit – langit _food court_. "Er... bagaimana kalau kita keliling – keliling mall ini saja ?" kataku, Asuka-chan memiringkan bibirnya beberapa saat, menimbang – nimbang saranku. "Baiklah, aku mau belikan sesuatu untuk Momoi-chan!" katanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu," kataku, "baik! Kau tahu ? _Burger_ ini enak sekali!" katanya. Aku menatapnya dengan datar lalu berkata, "iyalah, itu karena aku yang membayarnya. Di mana – mana, gratis itu enak." Asuka-chan hanya tertawa mendengar kalimatku.

Setelah makanan kami habis, aku dan Asuka-chan turun ke lantai bawah di mana toko – toko berbagai macam barang berjejer. Asuka-chan mengajakku masuk ke dalam sebuah toko baju khusus wanita hanya untuk melihat – lihat mantel musim dingin model terbaru.

Dia tidak tahu apa kalau masuk ke toko pakaian wanita itu sesuatu yang tidak biasa untuk anak lelaki sepertiku ? kuharap aku masih bisa menikah...

"Ayo ke sana Takao-kun!" dia menunjuk sebuah toko pernak – pernik tak jauh dari toko sepatu. "Baiklah," kataku, kami pun masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Uwah... banyak sekali berbagai macam aksesoris wanita di sini. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa adikku sangat suka belanja.

"Hey Takao-kun, menurutmu Momoi-chan akan suka ini ?" Asuka-chan menunjukkan sebuah ikat rambut merah muda dengan hiasan pita di atasnya. "Bukankah dia sudah punya yang itu ?" kataku, "eh ? benarkah ? kok aku tak tahu ya ?" kata Asuka-chan, "kau ini teman macam apa sih..." kataku.

Asuka-chan mengembungkan pipinya lalu kembali memilih – milih aksesoris untuk Momoi-chan. Aku juga secara tak sadar menelusuri toko itu. Aku menatap bando – bando berbagai warna dan hiasan yang berada di rak atas. Tiba – tiba saja seorang pegawai toko mendekatiku.

"Apa kau ingin mencari sesuatu untuk kekasihmu ?" tanyanya, aku terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. "A-apa maksudmu ?!" tanyaku, "eh ? bukankah gadis itu kekasihmu ?" pegawai itu mengedikkan kepalanya pada Asuka-chan yang sedang menatap sekotak kalung mainan.

"Di-dia bukan pacarku!" kataku, pegawai itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh begitu... sayang sekali..." setelah itu si pegawai pergi meninggalkanku dengan raut wajah kecewa. Aku menatap si pegawai dengan aneh, baru kali ini aku menemukan pegawai seperti dia.

"Takao-kun, lihat! Apa ini cocok untukku ?" tanya Asuka-chan yang tiba – tiba saja ada di sebelahku. Aku menoleh padanya, dia memakai sebuah pita berwarna merah muda dan biru langit di kepala sebelah kirinya lalu tersenyum padaku.

Aku tertegun selama beberapa detik. Saat itu aku menyadari kalau Asuka-chan memang perempuan.

"Um ya... cocok..." gumamku, "benarkah ? kupikir aku ingin beli ini..." katanya. "Bukannya kau ingin beli sesuatu untuk Momoi-chan ? kenapa kau malah belanja untuk dirimu sendiri ?" kataku. "Oh iya, lupa..." katanya.

.

.

Aku dan Asuka-chan berdiri di atas jembatan penyebrangan, menatap jalanan Tokyo pada malam hari yang cukup ramai. Asuka-chan menatap langit dengan serius sedangkan aku memainkan cat di pagar yang sudah mulai terkelupas.

"Takao-kun..." panggilnya, kutolehkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya, tapi dia masih menatap langit. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya..." katanya mendadak lembut, "uh... ya sama – sama..." kataku. "Aku benar – benar senang hari ini..." katanya sembari menutup matanya lalu tersenyum.

Aku mengekeh kecil, "ini bukan apa – apa, kita kan memang sering jalan – jalan bersama. Kurasa kau lebih bersenang – senang saat bersama Shuuzo-san, dia pasti memperlakukanmu dengan spesial~" kataku setengah menggoda. Tiba – tiba saja dia membuka matanya, wajahnya agak memerah.

"Ja-jangan bicarakan dia!" sentaknya, "eh~ kenapa kau harus marah, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan ?" kataku. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, "iya sih... kadang aku menikmati waktuku saat bersamanya... tapi! Selebihnya dia itu benar – benar menyebalkan! Egois! Suka mengatur! Tua!" kata Asuka-chan.

Aku tertawa, "kau benar – benar menyukainya ya Asuka-chan, _sasuga_ Shuuzo-san~" kataku. Tapi Asuka-chan tidak menjawab, dia menatap jalanan Tokyo dalam diam. "Asuka-chan ?" tanyaku, "aku..." gumamnya, "aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak..."

Aku terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sendu dan agak sedih. Dia meremas pagar jembatan.

"Kadang aku berpikir... kami beda sembilan tahun. Dia sudah mapan, masa depannya sudah ditentukan. Tapi dia memilihku sebagai pasangan _omiai_ -nya. Aku takut aku merepotkannya, takut mengacaukan waktu kerjanya..." kata Asuka-chan.

"Asuka-chan..." bisikku, "tapi... kadang aku senang saat dia menjemputku-meskipun lebih sering sebal. Dia pernah bekerja lembur beberapa hari hanya demi mengosongkan satu hari untuk bisa kencan denganku." Cerita Asuka-chan lagi, "aku suka dia atau tidak ya..."

Aku tak bisa lagi mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku berdiri tegak lalu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Sesuatu dalam perutku itu sekarang tak terasa menyenangkan lagi, rasanya sakit dan membuatku tak nyaman. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah padaku.

"Takao-kun ?" kata Asuka-chan, "jangan berwajah sedih begitu. Aku yakin Shuuzo-san melakukan semua itu ada alasannya. Aku yakin dia juga tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu... kau tak perlu bingung dengan semua itu Asuka-chan. Maaf aku mengatakan hal bodoh tentang kau suka atau tidak padanya. Jangan dipikirkan, aku yakin... Shuuzo-san adalah orang yang baik, jangan... jangan ragu padanya, dia pasti tulus melakukan semua itu untukmu." Kataku lembut.

"..."

Hening di antara kami sedangkan aku masih belum melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Semakin aku menghiburnya, semakin sakit yang kurasa.

"Terimakasih Takao-kun, kau memang sehabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Kedua mataku membulat mendengar kata – katanya yang terdengar tulus itu. Ya, apa yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan sih ? aku hanya sahabatnya, tak lebih. Aku hanya teman bermain _timezone_ untuknya. Asuka-chan sudah jadi milik Shuuzo-san.

Bodohnya aku sempat berpikir mungkin aku masih bisa memilikinya. Mungkin dialah yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku kelak. Tapi sekarang aku tahu... Tidak, bukan dia...

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu memegang kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! aku memang sahabat terbaikmu! Jangan menunjukkan lagi wajah itu oke ?!" kataku, dia menelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Baik! Sekali lagi terimakasih Takao-kun!" katanya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ?" kataku, "oke! Aku juga takut ibu sudah mencariku," katanya. Kami pun berjalan berdampingan, turun dari jembatan penyebrangan.

Tapi, ketika kami tiba di pertigaan menuju rumah Asuka-chan, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di dekat kami. Seseorang di dalam mobil membuka jendelanya, dan terlihat Shuuzo-san yang wajahnya agak berantakan. Aku menebak – nebak mungkin dia tadinya agak panik dan bingung.

"Asuka!" serunya marah, "Shuuzo-san ?! apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?!" tanya Asuka-chan kaget. "Kau pikir apa hah ? aku mencarimu ke mana – mana! Sekarang masuk atau aku akan memotong gaji ayahmu!" sentak Shuuzo-san.

"Tidak mau! Hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Takao-kun!" tiba – tiba saja Asuka-chan memeluk lengan kiriku (dia berjalan di sebelah kiriku). Muncul perempatan di pelipis Shuuzo-san serta aura mengerikan di belakang tubuhnya. Asuka-chan memeletkan lidahnya pada Shuuzo-san yang membuat Shuuzo-san menatap ke arahku, seolah menyalahkan keberadaanku di sini.

"Eh... tak apa Asuka-chan, sebaiknya kau pulang bersama Shuuzo-san saja, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik kalau kau dan aku saja yang ada di jalan. Kalau pulang dengan Shuuzo-san kan lebih aman. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," kataku. Asuka-chan melepaskan lenganku lalu menatapku dengan iba, "benar ? kau akan baik – baik saja kan Takao-kun ?" katanya, aku mengangguk lalu menampilkan cengiranku, "tentu saja! aku kan laki – laki!" kataku, kuacungkan jempolku untuk meyakinkannya.

Asuka-chan tersenyum kecil, "baiklah kalau begitu. Hati – hati ya Takao-kun," katanya. Asuka-chan membuka pintu mobil Shuuzo-san lalu duduk di sebelah pria itu. "Selamat malam Takao-kun! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!" kata Asuka-chan, "hm! Sampai besok!" aku melambai kecil padanya. Asuka-chan membalas lambaian tanganku, aku mengangguk sopan pada Shuuzo-san dan mobil pun melaju meninggalkanku sendirian.

* * *

"A~ah~" keluhku sembari meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala. "Hentikan keluhanmu Takao," tegur Shin-chan yang kebetulan berjalan di sebelahku. Kami baru saja dari _gym_ diwaktu istirahat karena Akashi tiba – tiba saja ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.

'Soalnya, Akashi tiba – tiba saja berkata kalau kita akan mengadakan _double_ latihan minggu ini sementara kita akan segera menghadapi ulangan tengah semester!" kataku, "kau berlebihan," kata Shin-chan. "Aku tidak berlebihan! Kalau aku terus saja belajar-main basket-belajar-latihan mana bisa aku dapat pacar!" kataku.

"Memangnya ada yang mau padamu ?" kata Shin-chan yang sukses menusukkan pedang tak terlihat dihatiku. "Astaga Shin-chan..." kataku sembari memegang dadaku dan pura – pura menangis, Shin-chan mendengus, "kau juga tahu kalau jodoh itu tidak akan ke mana – mana Takao." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum, Shin-chan pasti bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau aku tak perlu memikirkan tentang punya pacar. Dasar _tsundere_.

"Yah... aku yakin di luar sana ada seorang gadis cantik pecinta kucing yang akan menyukaiku~" kataku santai, "pecinta kucing ?" ulang Shin-chan. "Yep. Gadis berambut pendek pecinta kucing yang agak pemalu boleh juga buatku, ah tapi aku tidak menolak rambut panjang." Kataku. "Apa yang kau bicarakan ? ayo cepat kembali ke kelas." Kata Shin-chan.

Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang agak memerah saat kubicarakan tipe gadis idamanku. Aku yakin Shin-chan baru saja membayangkan bagaimana rupa gadis itu.

Tiba – tiba saja langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang berjalan melewatiku. Seorang gadis berambut kemerahan sedada, bermata hijau, memeluk beberapa buku dan berjalan sambil menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dan ramah.

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya, tapi gadis itu sudah berbelok di belokan lorong menuju perpustakaan. Aku memegang dadaku yang baru saha berdegup dengan kencang.

"Takao!" panggil Shin-chan, aku kembali menoleh pada Shin-chan, "ah tunggu Shin-chan!" kataku.

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah hidupku ini menyenangkan atau tidak._

 _Yang kulakukan hanyalah menjalaninya, mengajak semua orang tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku hanya mengatakan kalimat – kalimat bodoh yang membuat senyum mengembang di wajah semua orang. Kadang aku tak peduli jika mereka menyebutku idiot atau sebagainya._

 _Tapi, dibalik semua itu tentu saja aku bisa menjadi orang yang serius. Aku bahkan memikirkan masa depanku dengan baik. Akan jadi apa aku nanti, kerja apa aku nanti dan lainnya. Aku bahkan memikirkan... siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti ?_

Kurasa hidupku memang menyenangkan. Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk membuat hidupku berwarna. Aku tak peduli dengan sebutan idiot atau bodoh dan lainnya. Kalau aku memang begitu ya mau bagaimana lagi. Aku suka melihat orang lain tersenyum dan tertawa karenaku.

Tentang masa depan, mungkin aku akan terus mengejarnya. Mewujudkan yang paling ingin kulakukan. Dan siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti ?

Biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Seperti kata Shin-chan dan kebanyakan orang... jodoh tak akan ke mana – mana.

* * *

Author's POV

Langkah Takao terhenti ketika seorang gadis berambut kemerahan sedada, bermata hijau, memeluk beberapa buku dan berjalan sambil menunduk melewatinya. Dia segera berbalik untuk melihat gadis itu, tapi gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berbelok menuju perpustakaan.

Tapi, gadis itu berhenti ketika dia baru saja berbelok. Dia datang keperpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku pelajaran yang dipinjamnya. Namun, dia baru saja melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Gadis itu mengintip dari balik lorong, melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu menjauh bersama temannya yang berambut hijau tua.

"Siapa itu ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tak sadar kalau pipinya sudah memerah.

.

.

.

.

A/N dari Melody: Aku nggak tahu timezone di Jepang namanya apa jadi aku tulis aja timezone :v

Maaf kalau ini geje dan kurang rame. Ingat, ini hanyalah FanFiction di dalam FanFiction.


	6. Chapter 5

Aku membuka surat bewarna shock pink tersebut dan membaca isi suratnya, isinya adalah;

 _ **"Aku akan menunggumu saat pulang sekolah di atap, pastikan untuk persiapkan mentalmu!"**_

Membaca tulisan itu membuatku menghela nafas, aku memasukkan kembali surat itu kedalam amplopnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas . Aku memakai uwabaki dan berjalan menuju kelas sambil bergumam;

"Orang yang tidak ada kerjaan."

Lagipula, siapa Haizaki Shogo?

* * *

Aku membawa-bawa surat bewarna pink ini di tanganku saat berjalan menuju kelas, di lorong sekolah aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun, kami memang tidak sekelas, tapi karena dia sering datang ke kelasku dan berbicara dengan Shintarou, otomatis lama-lama aku jadi mengenalnya juga karena Shintarou adalah teman semasa kecilku.

Yaah, kalian tahu. Seperti adegan-adegan di komik Shoujo itu.

"Selamat Pagi, Asuka" Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya

"Ah, selamat pagi Akashi-kun." Aku melambaikan tangan kananku, Akashi-kun melirik surat yang ada di tangan sebelah kiriku dan dia pun berhenti berjalan di sampingku, akupun ikut berhenti berjalan juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu dari siapa?" Tanyanya sambil terus menatap surat yang ada di tanganku ini.

"Ah ini? Aku tidak kenal, yang jelas disini tertulis dari Haizaki Shougo."

"Hmm... yasudah." Ucapnya lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku saat Akashi-kun meninggalkan aku disini.

.

.

.

.

Momoi-san menatap surat itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar dengan hebat "i-i-ini... surat dari Haizaki-kun?!" Serunya yang langsung membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mungkin? Aku tidak kenal dengannya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Asuka-chan? Sampai Haizaki-kun memberimu surat cinta?!"

Memangnya yang seperti itu disebut surat cinta?

Shintarou dan Takao-kun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Momoi-san, Takao-kun tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika dia menatap surat itu dan Shintarou menyambar surat itu dari tangan Momoi-san.

"Astaga! Haizaki yang itu memberi surat bewarna pink? SHOCK PINK?! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kau ini habis melakukan apa, _nanodayo_?"

Aku menghela nafas kemudian mengatakan "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, oke? Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Haizaki Shougo, dan surat itu tiba-tiba ada di loker sepatuku. Lagipula kalian berlebihan sekali, memangnya dia siapa?"

Momoi-san memukul mejaku dan mengatakan "Dia itu _Banchou_ sekolah kita Asuka-chan!"

" _Ban...Chou..._?"

"Kau tahu kan di sekolah kita ada anak berandalan? Nah, Haizaki-kun itu _Banchou_ nya!" Ucap Momoi-san

"Istilahnya, _Banchou_ itu pemimpin dari perkumpulan anak berandalan, _nanodayo_." Ujar Shintarou

"Cieeeee! Kosakata baru~" Ucap Takao-kun dengan usil.

"Oh, begitu." Jawabku dengan singkat. Seketika suasana kelas langsung hening. Tapi aku mengingat sesuatu, aku merogoh tasku sambil mengatakan, "ngomong-ngomong, aku punya mainan."

"Oi. Asuka, jika kau membawa barang yang dilarang oleh sekolah, aku akan menyitanya, _nanodayo_."

"Enak saja, aku sudah kapok membawa komik ke sekolah Shintarou. Kau ini terlalu sensitif, nanodayo." Ucapku mengikuti gaya bicara Shintarou, Takao-kun langsung mendengus, Momoi-san terkekeh, lalu aku menemukan barang yang aku cari di tas, yaitu sebuah tiket. Aku mengeluarkannya dan menunjukkannya kepada mereka.

"Aku dapat tiket lottery yang sangat banyak dari ibuku. Kalian mengerti apa maksudku bukan?" Tanyaku sambil menaik turunkan alisku. Shintarou menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin boleh kalau kali aku ikutan~" ucap Momoi-san

" _Takao Kazunari has Joined the Battle!_ " Seru Takao-kun sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa aku boleh ikutan?" Ucap seseorang, yang ternyata Kuroko-kun sudah berdiri di belakang Shintarou. Shintarou tersentak kaget melihat keberadaan Kuroko-kun yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Kuroko-kun menatapku—tidak, dia menatap tiket lottery yang ada di tanganku dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja boleh Kuroko-kun, semakin ramai maka semakin seru." Ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempolku

"Justru semakin ramai maka semakin berisik, _nanodayo_."

"Kalau begitu Shintarou juga ikutan."

Yup, mungkin bisa dibilang aku ini tidak ada kerjaan—karena setiap kali aku mendapatkan tiket lottery dari Ibu, aku akan menguji keberuntunganku di tempat lottery yang sudah ditentukan itu, memang—aku tidak pernah memenangkan hadiah utama, tapi hitung-hitung untuk menghabiskan waktu kan boleh juga. Aku menyebutnya 'Lottery Game' dan aku juga selalu bermain ini dengan Takao-kun, kadang-kadang Momoi-san juga, kalau Shintarou sih selalu aku paksa untuk ikut.

"Tapi Asuka-chan, bagaimana dengan Niji—" sebelum Momoi-san menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku langsung menyelanya sebelum dia menyebut nama si terkutuk itu dengan sempurna.

"Jangan sebut namanya di depanku! Biarkan saja, dia sedang ada perjalanan bisnis, jadi aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya untuk sementara."

"Bagaimana dengan surat itu?" tanya Takao-kun, aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku dan menjawab, "sudahlah, itu hanya orang yang tidak ada kerjaan, lagipula aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal dengan sembarangan."

Shintarou, Kuroko-kun, Momoi-san dan Takao-kun saling menatap, lalu mereka mengusulkan kepadaku untuk pergi saat pulang sekolah, mereka bilang mereka tidak ada kegiatan klub saat pulang.

Ini hanya aku, atau akhir-akhir ini klub basket selalu tidak ada latihan? Ah, biarlah, itu bukan urusanku.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Haizaki yang sedang berdiri angkuh diatap sekolah sedang menatap tajam satu-satunya pintu yang ada di atap sekolah tersebut, angin berhembus dengan kencang sehingga cukup untuk membuat penampilan angkuhnya itu sempat terlihat fail. Seragamnya yang dari awalnya memang sudah tidak rapih terlihat semakin tidak rapih lagi.

Ia sengaja bolos jam pelajaran terakhir hanya untuk menunggu seseorang di atap sekolah, langit sudah bewarna jingga, tapi orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang juga. Haizaki mendecakkan lidahnya, ia kesal—ia tidak suka menunggu lama-lama.

"Sakurakouji Asuka... DIMANA KAU?!" teriaknya dengan kencang sehingga terdengar sampai ke seluruh sekolah.

Sementara orang yang sedang Haizaki tunggu, Asuka, sedang...

"Hei, Onii-san, apa benar ada hadiah utamanya? Kalau ada, mengapa kami tidak mendapatkan hadiah yang ada dipajangan?"

—sedang memojokkan penjaga Lottery.

Sang penjaga itu memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum dan menjawab "tentu saja ada, nona."

Asuka mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada didepannya dan menatap penjaga tersebut dengan tajam, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kelereng putih di wadah yang berada di sebelah Lottery tersebut, kemudian mengatakan;

"Kalau begitu, kenapa yang daritadi yang keluar hanya kelereng putih saja?"

"Kalau itu memang nona yang belum beruntung."

"Yakin? Menurutku ini adalah peni-hhmp!" Belum selesai bicara, Midorima langsung membekap mulut Asuka, dan membawanya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Takao, Momoi dan Kuroko meminta maaf kepada penjaga Lottery tersebut.

"Maaf atas kelakuan teman kami."

.

.

.

"Tidak adil! Kenapa kalian bisa mendapatkan hadiah di Lottery itu sementara aku hanya terus mendapatkan tisu?!"

Kuroko-kun, Takao-kun, dan Momoi-san saling menatap, mereka terkekeh (kecuali Kuroko-kun) kemudian mereka menggidikkan bahu mereka.

"Apalagi Shintarou, kau mendapatkan hadiah yang aku incar!" Seruku sambil menatap objek yang aku inginkan yang berada di tangan Shintarou, itu adalah coklat Premium yang jarang dijual di toko-toko.

"Mungkin berikutnya kau akan beruntung, Asuka-san." Kata Kuroko-kun yang mencoba menghiburku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa terhibur.

"Karena kalian mendapatkan tiketnya dariku, sekarang kemarikan hadiah yang kalian dapatkan kepadaku." Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku kepada mereka, mereka langsung memutar bola mata mereka dan mengeluh

"Ayolah Asuka-chan/-san!"

"Cepat berikan, tiket itu kalian dapatkan dariku, berarti yang kalian dapatkan menjadi milikku."

"Kau hanya tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau kau hanya dapat tisu Asuka-san." Kata Kuroko-kun

"Lagipula kau mendapatkan tiket ini dari Ibumu!" Kata Takao-kun.

"Karena itulah kalian harus memberikannya kepadaku."

"TERIMALAH KENYATAAN!"

Saat kami sedang meributkan hadiah Lottery, Shintarou tiba-tiba menepukkan sesuatu di atas kepalaku. Aku mendongkak'kan kepalaku untuk menatapnya dan benda yang dia tepukkan diatas kepalaku tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja, nodayo. Kau sangat ingin coklat ini bukan?"

Dengan sigap, aku langsung mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Shintarou dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, aku memberikannya agar kau bisa diam _nodayo_."

"UHUK!" Takao-kun tiba-tiba batuk dengan sangat keras, tapi aku tahu itu hanya pura-pura.

"Err... karena sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" Usul Takao-kun kepada Momoi-san dan Kuroko-kun, mereka berdua saling menatap, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Takao-kun. Takao-kun langsung mendorong punggung mereka untuk pergi.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya! Shin-chan antar Asuka-chan pulang sampai rumah ya!"

Aku menatap kepergian mereka dengan datar. Maksudku, ada apa dengan mereka?

Akupun menatap Shintarou, dia sedang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lalu ia berdehem.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _nanodayo_."

"Tentu saja kau mengantarku pulang, rumah kita kan hanya beda beberapa blok saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap keluar jendela kelas, melihat langit biru yang cerah, sesekali aku melihat ke arah lapangan outdoor dan melihat beberapa murid yang sedang bermain sepak bola.

Aku mengehela nafas lega kemudian aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku yakin, hari ini aku akan kembali merasakan kedamaian.

Sudah dua hari ini aku hidup tanpa Shuuzo-san, hal ini memang benar-benar membuatku bebas! Tidak ada yang mengusikku saat jam istirahat (dia selalu mengirimku pesan saat istirahat) dan saat pulang, akhirnya aku bisa hidup sebagai anak SMA yang tidak diusik oleh om-om pedo sepertinya.

Aku harap aku bisa terus seperti ini lagi selamanya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Shintarou menatapku dengan heran. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan menjawab, "tidak, aku hanya senang kalau hari ini begitu damai."

Shintarou menggidikkan bahunya sembari bergumam "terserah." Lalu ia memakan bekalnya kembali.

Aku dan Shintarou duduk berhadapan di kelas sembari menikmati bekal yang kami bawa masing-masing dari rumah, biasanya kami juga makan bersama Takao-kun, tapi dia tidak membawa bekalnya dan harus melewati lautan manusia di kantin untuk mendapatkan sebuah roti. Kalau Momoi-san saat istirahat begini selalu pergi keluar kelas, entah dia mau kemana, tapi dia sesekali ikut makan bersama kami juga. Sedangkan Kuroko-kun, dia juga jarang makan bersama kami, karena dia terlalu rajin untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Shintarou."

"Hm?"

"Kemarin malam Ibuku menanyakanmu, katanya; _'Sudah lama sekali Shintarou-kun tidak mampir kesini ataupun cafe, apakah dia sibuk, Asuka?'_ Begitu." Ucapku sembari memasukkan dadar gulung ke dalam mulutku, Shintarou diam sesaat, lalu dia bertanya;

"Jadi apa intinya, _nanodayo_?"

Aku langsung menunjuk wajahnya dengan sumpitku dan mengatakan, "aku tahu kau mengerti apa maksudku dan Ibuku, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu, dasar Tsundere." Dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

Shintarou menatapku dengan tajam (dengan rona merah di wajahnya) lalu mengatakan, "telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara, nanodayo."

"Baiklah Shin-chan~"

Kami pun kembali memakan bekal kami, tidak ada peganggu dan tidak ada yang berisik, sampai...

 _ **BRAAK!**_

"DIMANA SAKURAKOUJI ASUKA?!"

Ada laki-laki dengan rambut kelabu yang membuka pintu kelas dengan cara dibanting, wajahnya yang terlihat kesal itu melihat orang-orang dikelas satu per satu. Saat dia melakukan kontak mata denganku, dia langsung berjalan ke arahku dan Shintarou.

Aku bisa mendengar Shintarou mendecakkan lidahnya saat orang itu mendekat.

Orang itu memukul mejaku, dia menatapku dengan tajam dan bertanya.

"Aku menunggumu kemarin, tapi kau tidak datang-datang!"

Aku hanya bisa mengedipkan mataku, dan menatapnya dengan datar. Aku melihat sekelilingku, kemudian aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dan menjawab dengan pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Kau bicara padaku?"

Dia memukul mejaku lagi dan menyentak kepadaku, "memangnya siapa lagi?!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula kau ini siapa?"

Dia memutar bola matanya dengan kesal lalu dia mulai meninggikan suaranya "Haizaki Shogo! Aku ini Haizaki Shogo!"

"Haizaki Shogo?" Aku mengkerutkan dahiku, aku rasa aku kenal dengan nama itu.

"Ah."

"Sudah tau aku siapa?" Dia menatapku dengan antusias

"Aku tahu." Aku menunjuk wajahnya dengan jempolku dan menatapnya dengan sangat datar, "kau ini orang sinting yang menyimpan surat aneh di loker sepatuku 'kan?"

Tatapan antusiasnya langsung hilang seketika, sekarang dia terlihat menahan amarahnya. "Itu bukan surat aneh!"

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

"ITU SURAT CINTA!" Serunya dengan wajah yang merah sehingga membuat orang-orang di kelas menatapku. Shintarou menepuk keningnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutku, orang-orang yang menatapku mulai berbisik, Shintarou menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa memberiku surat cinta? Aku saja tidak mengenalmu."

Haizaki-kun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya, aku tidak tahu dia ini sedang menahan amarah atau apa dengan wajah yang merah seperti itu.

"Waktu itu aku sempat berkenalan denganmu, kau lupa?!"

Berkenalan...?

* * *

 _Haizaki Shogo, dia adalah banchou (pemimpin berandalan) dari SMA Teiko, dia sudah sering kena tegur guru karena ulahnya yang selalu membuat masalah. Jika ada sebuah keributan seperti ada siswa yang bertengkar dengan siswa sekolah lain, pasti Haizaki adalah dalangnya. Tapi..._

 _"Sudah aku bilang! Aku tidak ikut campur dengan pertengkaran itu!" Serunya di koridor kepada seorang guru._

 _"Kau tidak perlu berbohong Haizaki-kun. Dimana-mana kalau ada pertengkaran pasti kau terlibat sebagai dalangnya"_

 _"Tapi kali ini aku tidak terlibat dengan pertengkaran itu!" Bantahnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi._

 _Haizaki dan guru tersebut kini menjadi pusat perhatian di koridor sekolah, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti juga berpikir kalau Haizaki memang terlibat dengan pertengkaran itu, dan sekarang dia hanya menyangkalnya agar tidak diberi surat peringatan lagi. Tapi kali ini Haizaki memang tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi tidak ada yang percaya kepadanya._

 _Yang dari awal sudah di cap jelek, pasti dipandang jelek oleh orang lain mau bagaimanapun juga._

 _Saat Haizaki terus membantah guru tersebut, memberi perlawanan kalau dia tidak bersalah, guru tersebut mulai menarik tangan Haizaki untuk membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi ada sebuah tangan kecil yang menepuk bahu guru itu dari belakang._

 _"Sensei."_

 _Guru itu menoleh dan melihat sosok perempuan, ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan-akan bertanya ada perlu apa perempuan itu dengannya di saat mencegat murid seperti ini._

 _"Dia memang tidak terlibat dalam pertengkaran itu." Ucap gadis itu dengan datar._

 _"Oh? Kau tahu darimana? Apa kau punya bukti?"_

 _"Aku memang tidak mempunyai bukti, tapi aku melihat pertengkaran tersebut."_

 _Tertarik dengan ucapan gadis itu, guru itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Haizaki._

 _"Aku lihat siswa sekolah kita bertengkar, aku ingat wajah-wajah mereka." Ucap gadis itu, lalu ia melirik Haizaki. "Dan aku tidak melihatnya di tempat kejadian."_

 _"Kau yakin?" Tanya guru itu, gadis itupun mengangukkan kepalanya. Guru itu menghela nafasnya lalu mengatakan, "kalau begitu, nanti datanglah ke ruang kepala sekolah dan beritahu informasi yang lebih jelas."_

 _Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, ekspresinya mengatakan dia malas pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap mengiyakan permintaan guru itu._

 _"Baiklah..."_

 _Akhirnya guru itupun pergi, orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan pun membubarkan diri, gadis itu menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Haizaki yang megenggam tangannya._

 _"Tunggu!" Haizaki sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menghentikan gadis itu, tapi paling tidak, dia ingin tahu nama gadis itu._

 _"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Haizaki._

 _Gadis itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Haizaki, saat tatapan mereka bertemu, muncul rona merah di wajah Haizaki, muncul bunga sakura berguguran diantara mereka [bagi Haizaki], jantung Haizaki berdetak dengan kencang, dari semua perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacarnya, ini pertama kalinya Haizaki merasakan hal seperti ini._

 _"Asuka."_

 _"E-eh?"_

 _"Sakurakouji Asuka."_

 _Jantung Haizaki berdegup dengan kencang lagi begitu mendengar namanya._

 _Apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

* * *

"Ah, yang itu?"

"Sudah ingat?"

"Sudah, tapi itu bukan berkenalan. Karena hanya kau yang menanyakan namaku." Jawabku dengan datar lalu mulai memakan bekalku kembali. Tapi sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranku adalah; Padahal aku membelanya hanya karena banyak orang yang menontonnya menghalangi jalanku. Dan dia bisa menyukaiku hanya karena itu? Dasar orang yang bawa perasaan. Tiba-tiba kotak bekalku diambil olehnya, aku mendecakkan lidahku dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau ini mau apa?" Tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Kemarin kau membuatku lama menunggu di atap sekolah, tapi kau tidak datang juga!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menemuiku di atap sekolah saat pulang nanti!"

"Kita sedang berhadapan sekarang, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang juga?"

Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah, "ma-mana mungkin aku mengatakannya disini!" Serunya sembari meletakkan kotak bekalku kembali.

"Baiklah, apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku, jawabannya adalah; TIDAK."

Semua orang yang daritadi memerhatikanku terperangah, mereka seperti yang kaget sekali dengan ucapanku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Haizaki mematung, aku mengayunkan tanganku di hadapannya dan mengatakan; "Urusannya sudah selesai bukan? Pergi sana. Ganggu orang makan saja."

Semua orang terperangah lagi, Haizaki-kun menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia menatapku dengan tajam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang merah.

"AKU AKAN MENGINGAT INI, SAKURAKOUJI ASUKA!" Teriaknya, lalu berlari keluar kelas, aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku dan memakan bekalku lagi.

"Asuka, bukankah kau terlalu judes kepadanya, nanodayo?"

"Aku hanya bersikap seperti biasa Shintarou." bersikap biasa kepada orang yang tidak aku kenal.

Tidak lama Haizaki-kun pergi, Takao-kun datang dengan sebuah plastik berisi makanan ditangannya. "Oi, oi, si Haizaki itu habis dari kelas ini? Barusan dia berbicara denganmu Asuka-chan?"

"Hm."

"Uwah, dingin sekali!"

"Berisik, cepat duduk dan makan makananmu!"

Pulang sekolah. Aku sama sekali tidak ada rencana, yang lain ada kegiatan klub, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler ataupun tugas komite. Bukannya tidak aktif, menurutku hal yang seperti itu membuat repot juga. Apa aku bantu-bantu di cafe saja ya?

"Haaa~"

"Oh, Selamat sore, Asuka." Sapa Akashi-kun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belokan koridor.

"Selamat sore, Akashi-kun" aku menyapanya kembali, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering menyapaku setiap kali bertemu, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menyapaku seperti itu, paling hanya mengangukkan kepalanya, atau bahkan pura-pura tidak mengenalku.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Serius, ini pertama kalinya aku ditanya seperti itu oleh Akashi-kun.

"Yaah... baik? Dengan sedikit gangguan..." jawabku sembari memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku blazer. "Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Karena aku sedang tidak ada rencana, aku mau langsung pulang."

"Hmmm... kalau begitu hati-hati." Dengan begitu dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Kenapa aku merasa Akashi-kun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Ah, mana mungkin. Kami tidak dekat, lagipula apa yang mau dia sembunyikan dariku?

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, saat aku sudah mengganti uwabaki milikku dengan sepatu, aku melihat seseorang berdiri menyender di dekat pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Melihat sosoknya membuatku menghela nafas. Aku harap dia tidak megangguku saat aku melewatinya. Aku mengambil langkah untuk berjalan keluar, berdoa di dalam hati agar dia tidak mengangguku, tapi Tuhan sepertinya sedang tidak memihak kepadaku, karena saat aku melewati orang itu dia langsung memanggilku.

"Oi, Sakurakouji Asuka."

"Tsk. Ada apa lagi, Haizaki-kun?"

"Kau menolakku, paling tidak kau harus pergi berkencan denganku satu kali."

Astaga, dia keras kepala juga.

"Tidak mau." Jawabku singkat lalu mulai berjalan lagi, tapi dia megenggam tanganku dan mulai memohon.

"Sekali saja tidak masalah bukan?!"

"Itu masalah, untukku."

"Ayolah, hanya satu kali ini saja!"

Apa benar dia ini Banchou SMA Teiko? "Tidak mau, kau ini membuatku tidak nyaman tahu." Aku menepis tangannya dari lenganku. Tapi dia megenggam bahuku dengan kuat, kami berhadapan dan dia melotot kepadaku kemudian mengatakan;

"Satu kali saja, hanya satu kali! Oke?"

"Semakin kau memaksa, aku semakin tidak mau."

Dia terus memaksaku, maksudku, rasa sukanya kepadaku itu sebesar apa sih? Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan sebagai seorang Banchou sekarang juga.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku kebelakang sehingga genggaman Haizaki-kun terlepas dari bahuku, tanpa aku sadari aku sudah berada di belakang punggung seseorang, dan orang itu adalah...

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Shogo-kun."

Kise-kun.

Haizaki-kun menatapnya dengan kesal, "ini bukan urusanmu Ryota. Jangan ikut campur!" Dia mengambil satu langkah mendekati kami, Kise-kun mundur satu langkah dan akupun juga ikut mundur.

"Tapi dia sudah bilang tidak mau, bahkan dia bilang dia merasa tidak nyaman denganmu." Ucap Kise-kun, dia bergeser untuk menutupiku, kali ini aku tidak bisa melihat Haizaki-kun, aku hanya bisa melihat punggung Kise-kun.

Astaga.

Aku merasa seperti Heroine di komik Shoujo dengan dua lelaki yang sedang memperebutkanku! Oke, baiklah Asuka. Sekarang bukan saatnya berimajinasi. "Tsk! Sialan!" Umpat Haizaki-kun, walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku yakin dia sudah pergi.

Kise-kun menghela nafasnya, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku, kemudian ia bertanya;

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakurakocchi?"

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Kise-kun, dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu ssu!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pulang." Aku terlalu lelah untuk berbicara panjang dan lebar dengannya

"Hati-hati, jika orang itu meganggumu lagi, beritahu aku ssu."

Aku mengangukkan kepalaku kepadanya. Andaikan Kise-kun orangnya agak tenang, mungkin dia sudah bagaikan Hero Shoujo Manga.

"Sampai bertemu besok." Ucapku sembari melambaikan tanganku kepadanya, dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dengan semangat.

Baru saja aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ponselku bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, saat aku memeriksanya, ternyata itu pesan dari Shuuzo-san. Awas saja jika dia mengirim yang tidak penting lagi. Aku membuka pesan darinya, saat membacanya, mataku mulai membelalak, aku langsung melihat sekelilingku dengan panik. Kenapa aku panik? Itu karena isi pesannya adalah;

 _ **"Siapa Haizaki Shogo? Kau mendapatkan surat cinta darinya bukan?"**_

Darimana dia bisa tahu?

Shuuzo-san belum pulang dari perjalanan bisnis nya bukan? Shuuzo-san tidak menyuruh orang untuk menguntitku 'kan?!


	7. Chapter 6

Langit malam Tokyo yang disinari bulan, makan malam _outdoor_ di atap gedung hotel mewah berbintang lima, serta dapat makan masakan _chef_ terkenal dengan suasana malam yang indah, tentu sudah menjadi impian kencan para gadis-gadis.

Itu adalah isi kepala Nijimura Nijimura saat ini.

Di hadapannya ada gadis yang lebih muda 9 tahun darinya, Sakurakouji Asuka, rambut hitamnya yang diikat setengah dengan hiasan pita bewarna _magenta_. Iris _violet_ Asuka sesekali mencuri-curi pandang Nijimura, dari matanya bisa dikatakan kalau Asuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Nijimura yang menyadari tatapannya itu menatap Asuka kembali, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mengatakan, "Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Oh, kau menyadarinya?"

"Kau pikir aku ini pria yang tidak peka?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

"Oi."

Asuka mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia menghela nafas lalu ia menyodorkan tangan kirinya ke hadapan Nijimura.

"Apa?" tanya Nijimura bingung.

Asuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku pikir kau peka?"

"Yah... bukan seperti ini juga..." ucap Nijimura menahan emosinya, Asuka tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng kecil, "aku menyukaimu, Shuuzo-san."

Nijimura mengerjap, butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses ucapan Asuka, setelah sadar—muncul rona merah di wajahnya, senyuman lebar-kaku terukir di wajahnya, dengan cepat Nijimura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau serius?"

Asuka mengangguk kecil, "tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kenakan cincin di jari manisku." Ucapnya sembari mengalihkan pandangan. Nijimura mengepalkan tangannya, bisa dibilang semua perasaan senangnya sekarang berpusat pada kepalan tangannya itu.

" _Untung saja aku beli cincin hari ini! Terima kasih firasat baikku!"_

Nijimura mengeluarkan kotak merah marun kecil dari saku jas bagian dalamnya, ia berdehem sebelum membuka kotak tersebut, sebelum mengenakannya—Nijimura menatap Asuka terlebih dahulu, gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat cincin yang ada di tangan Nijimura, dia sudah menunggunya untuk mengenakan cincin itu.

Nijimura tersenyum tipis, ia megenggam tangan Asuka dan menyadari bahwa tangan Asuka sangatlah kecil, ia tertawa kecil saat mengenakan cincin tersebut—yang untung saja cukup di jari manis Asuka.

Nijimura menautkan kedua jarinya kemudian ia menopang dagunya, "untunglah ukurannya cocok untukmu."

 _ **CKLEK**_

Di saat bersamaan, Nijimura bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin di pergelangan tangannya, kedua matanya membelalak saat melihat ada borgol yang terpasang di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya, untunglah borgolnya cocok untukmu."

Nijimura menoleh kesamping, disana terlihat Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Si-siapa kalian?!" Nijimura setengah berteriak, ia bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba dipasang borgol seperti ini dan kenapa dua orang asing ini bisa memasuki wilayah VIP?!

Midorima memaksa Nijimura untuk berdiri sembari mengucapkan, "Nijimura Shuuzo-san, Anda ditangkap karena kasus _Pedophilia_ dan pemaksaan pernikahan kepada Sakurakouji Asuka."

" _Pe—pedo?!_ Pemaksaan!? Hei Asuka! Jelaskan pada mereka bahwa kau...!" Nijimura menoleh—tetapi Asuka sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada dia, Midorima dan Takao disana.

"Yak~ Nijimura-san yang mesum, sudah cukup semua sandiwaramu dan ikutlah dengan kami!" Takao membuka sebuah karung, lalu mengarahkannya kepada Nijimura, ia mengangkat karung itu sampai keatas kepala Nijimura—

"UWAAAAH!"

Nijimura bangun sembari menyibakkan selimutnya, kedua matanya membelalak dan nafasnya tersenggal, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan, Nijimura menghela nafas lega dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya, ia mengulurkan tangan sebelah kanannya ke langit-langit, karena ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya—Nijimura masih ingat dengan mimpinya yang masih segar itu. Nijimura tersenyum miring, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya tadi diatas keningnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Ah ya... aku sedang di New York sekarang..." gumamnya.

 _Apa saja yang harus aku lakukan hari ini?_

Menjadi seorang cucu perusahaan besar di Jepang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya, apalagi perusahaan itu akan langsung diwariskan padanya—bukan Ayahnya. Nijimura mencoba untuk mengingat apa saja jadwalnya hari ini, tapi apa yang ia harapkan untuk diingat tidaklah sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Kenapa?

Karena wajah Asuka yang tersenyum miring terus muncul di benaknya.

Nijimura mengerutkan dahinya lalu melotot pada langit-langit kamarnya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya seperti mengusir serangga dari hadapannya.

"Aish! Kenapa kau muncul?! Pergi kau pergi!"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam digital yang diletakkan diatas meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya, sekarang jam 10 pagi di kota New York. Nijimura cepat-cepat mencari ponselnya, setelah ponselnya berada di genggamannya ia mengetuk layarnya dua kali dan ternyata ada—

Ada pesan dari Himuro Tatsuya yang mengingatkan bahwa jam 12 siang nanti Nijimura akan ada pertemuan dengan pengusaha yang akan bekerjasama dengannya. Tapi bukan itu pesan yang ia butuhkan, Nijimura butuh pesan dari Asuka. Ia butuh jawaban dari Asuka siapa Haizaki Shogo.

"Dia tidak membalasnya," gumam Nijimura sembari _scroll_ pesan yang masuk. Ingin rasanya ia menelpon Asuka, tapi mengingat sekarang mereka berada di zona waktu yang berbeda 14 jam, Nijimura mengurungkan niatnya. Di Jepang sekarang pasti sudah tengah malam.

Ia mengirim pesan pertanyaan itupun saat jam 2 pagi di tengah-tengah dokumen yang menumpuk didepannya, entah Asuka tidak membacanya atau memang tidak sengaja tidak membalasnya. Jika Nijimura kirim pesan lagi untuk mendesaknya agar menjawab pertanyaannya—dia akan terlihat seperti tergila-gila dengan Asuka, dalam artian—posesif.

Apa ia minta penjelasan pada orang _itu_? Tidak mungkin, harga Nijimura sebagai orang dewasa disini bisa hancur.

"Hmm..." Nijimura berpikir keras sambil terus mengganti posisi tidurnya, menghadap kiri, mengahadap kanan, menyibakkan selimut, memakai selimut, dan akhirnya tengkurap.

Nijimura Shuuzo, 25 tahun. Galau karena SMS-nya tidak dibalas pasangan _Omiai_ nya.

* * *

 **Warn: Age gap, Typo, OOC, AU, kemungkinan tidak sesuai EBI.**

 **Pair: Nijimura x OC [Sakurakouji Asuka]**

 **Don't like, Don't Read. Simple right?**

* * *

 **Jepang, Tokyo.**

 **Asuka POV**

Aku terpaku di tempat, terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan Shuuzo-san, darimana dia tahu?

Berbagai pertanyaan dan kemungkinan muncul di kepalaku, aku menarik nafasku kemudian membuangnya, untuk apa aku menanggapinya secara berlebihan seperti ini?

Aku kembali menatap isi pesan itu, nanti saja balasnya—aku tidak tahu dimana Shuuzo-san sekarang, tapi ada kemungkinan di tempatnya sekarang pasti sudah malam, atau sudah lewat tengah malam. Jika aku membalas pesannya pasti akan keterusan, dan itu bisa mengurangi waktu tidurnya.

Kalau dibilang peduli juga bukan. Aku hanya teringat ada kantung hitam dibawah matanya waktu terakhir kali kami bertemu. Aku hanya teringat, itu saja.

.

.

"Oh! Kebetulan sekali Asuka, Ibu membutuhkan bantuanmu!" itulah kata 'sambutan' dari Ibu ketika aku membuka pintu _cafe_ , pengunjung hari ini cukup ramai, aku bisa melihat Sakurai-kun keteteran melayani pelanggan yang memanggilnya kesana kemari, dia orang yang mudah panik dalam hal seperti ini.

Sebenarnya masih ada pekerja lain disini, tapi mereka semua adalah pekerja sambilan yang hanya bisa bekerja disini ketika tidak ada _jadwal_ , dan aku jarang bertemu mereka karena mereka bekerja saat aku sedang sekolah. Diantara mereka, Sakurai-kun lah yang paling sering bekerja denganku.

Ibu mendorongku menuju meja kasir, ia memakaikanku celemek _cafe_ dan menepuk bahuku, "bekerjalah sebagai kasir dan _jangan bertingkah._ " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan aku mengangguk paham.

"Bagus. Jangan salah beri kembalian!" Ibu menunjuk wajahku dengan tatapan penuh peringatan sebelum pergi menuju dapur _cafe_. Aku menatap datar para pengunjung _cafe_ , lalu aku menyadari bunga mawar yang aku letakkan di setiap sudut ruangan.

Ah, bunganya sudah tidak terliat segar lagi. Apa aku harus menggantinya lagi ya?

" _Kau suka bunga mawar dariku ini, bukan?"_

Aku menghela nafasku pelan. Kenapa aku teringat wajahnya? Apa karena aku butuh bunga untuk pajangan _cafe_ jadi wajahnye terpintas di kepalaku?

"Yo! Asuka-chan!" panggil seseorang, aku mengerjap dan menyadari Fukui-san dan Kobori-san berdiri didepan meja kasir. Ah, mereka pekerja lain yang sempat aku bicarakan tadi, mereka adalah mahasiswa, umur mereka 19 tahun kalau tidak salah?

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sakura-chan." Ucap Kobori-san disusul senyuman tipis, Fukui-san mengangkat tangan kanannya dan aku memberi _high five_ padanya.

"Tumben? Biasanya kan pagi atau siang?" tanyaku. Kobori-san mengedikkan bahunya, "harusnya hari ini kami kuliah siang sampai sore, tapi karena dosennya ada urusan, mereka memajukan jadwalnya jadi pagi." Ucapnya sambil tertawa lemah. Fukui-san mengangguk setuju, "sebelum kesini kami tidur dulu di ruangan klub basket."

Ah, kenapa banyak sekali manusia basket di hidupku?

"Oh. Kalau begitu ayo pakai seragam kalian, kasihan Sakurai-kun keteteran" kataku dengan datar.

"Seperti biasa, kau dingin." Ucap Fukui-san sama datarnya denganku. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama berjalan menuju ruang ganti, yah—lebih baik diberitahu olehku daripada dimarahi Ibu karena ketahuan ngobrol ketika _cafe_ ramai seperti ini.

Karena kedatangan Fukui-san dan Kobori-san, Sakurai-kun tidak keteteran lagi karena tugas melayani pelanggan sudah terbagi. Aku juga mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik, memberi kembalian dengan jumlah yang benar dan tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan. Tanpa sadar, satu persatu pelanggan mulai pergi dan _cafe_ menjadi agak lowong, itu artinya kami jadi sedikit bebas

"Sakura-chan, apa kau yang suka membawa bunga mawar itu untuk dekorasi _cafe_?" tanya Kobori-san sembari menyender di meja kasir, aku mengangguk, "iya."

"Sepertinya banyak pelanggan yang suka dengan bunga mawar itu." Kobori-san tersenyum, itu bukan senyum dibuat-dibuat. Aku menelengkan kepalaku dan bertanya, "benarkah?"

Kobori-san mengangguk, lalu ia mengatakan apa yang dikatakan pelanggan tentang bunga mawar tersebut, _"suasana cafe ini jadi lebih hidup ya dengan adanya dekorasi bunga mawar seperti ini_."

"Oh..." aku mengangguk paham lalu menundukkan kepalaku, Kobori-san tertawa kecil, "kau terlihat senang Sakura-chan."

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Hm."

"Tidak ah."

"Tapi tadi kau jelas-jelas tersenyum saat kau menunduk Sakura-chan."

Aku menangkup wajahku kemudian menatap Kobori-san dengan alis yang berkedut, "mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kobori-san." Kataku, Kobori-san mengerjap, lalu ia mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "terserah kau saja Sakura-chan." Kemudian ia pergi dari meja kasir.

...

Mana mungkin aku mengaku tersenyum karena bunga dari Shuuzo-san dapat membuat orang lain senang.

Mungkin... kalau dia tidak sibuk aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih tentang bunga-bunga itu. Secara tulus.

Aku masih menangkup wajahku, memikirkan bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Dan... kapan?

"Maaf, Nona?" ucap seseorang yang membuatku tersadar, ternyata ada pelanggan yang berdiri di depan meja kasir. "Oh, maaf! Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" dalam sekejap aku kembali dalam mode kerja-yang-ramah.

"Aku ingin bayar, meja nomor 7." Ucapnya, aku langsung mengecek monitor pesanan apa yang dia pesan. Pelanggan ini adalah laki-laki, dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, mungkin setinggi Shuuzo-san. Ia menggunakan kacamata dengan frame tipis bewarna hitam keabuan, rambutnya agak panjang dan sedikit berantakan.

"Anda memesan Espresso, strawberry sponge cake dan... sandwich?"

"Benar."

Aku mengangguk paham. Pahit, manis dan asin huh?

Kalau dilihat lagi, ia mengenakan pakaian formal—kau tahu? Setelan jas, ia mengenakan jas bewarna biru dongker dengan kerah bermotif garis-garis, kurasa dia seumuran dengan Shuuzo-san?

"Semuanya menjadi 1.120 Yen." Kataku, pria itu mengeluarkan dua lembar uang 1.000 Yen dari dompetnya dan menyodorkannya padaku, aku mengambilnya lalu mengambil kembalian untuknya. Saat aku sibuk menyiapkan kembalian, pria itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ah... jadi kau yang namanya Sakurakouji Asuka?"

Aku yang sedang mengambil koin 500 Yen spontan mengangkat kepalaku, "maaf? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" mode bekerjaku langsung hilang, aku berbicara tidak formal padanya. Pria berkacamata ini tertawa kecil, "aku tahu dari pin yang ada di dadamu." Katanya.

Mendengar ucapanya membuatku sedikit membalikkan badanku sembari menyilangkan tanganku, aku menutupi bagian dadaku sembari menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Tuan, bisakah kau ambil kembaliannya sendiri dan pergi?" kataku seraya mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Haha. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dan kenapa kau menatapku dengan aneh seperti itu, Nona?" dia masih tersenyum dengan logat kansainya tersebut, ya ampun dia terlihat menakutkan!

"Karena kau bilang kau melihat dadaku!" kataku setengah berteriak, membuat semua orang di _cafe_ melirik ke arah kami, pria ini terlihat panik dan berusaha mengklarifikasi dirinya, "Pin! Aku melihat pinnya! Lagipula _tidak ada_ yang bisa dilihat darimu!" aku langsung memberi tatapan super sinis padanya, pria ini menepuk keningnya.

"Kenapa Shuuzo memilih perempuan ini sebagai pasangannya?" gumam pria itu, mendengar nama Shuuzo-san disebut membuatku spontan bertanya, "kau kenal Shuuzo-san?" pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Uhm... Onii-san?" lanjutku dengan ragu.

"Oh ya, aku kenal dengannya."

"Kau siapanya Shuuzo-san?"

" _Oya?_ Kau tertarik denganku atau kehidupan Shuuzo?"

UGH.

"Tidak keduanya."

"Lantas, kenapa kau bertanya?"

Cih, orang mesum ini menyudutkanku. Aku harus mengusirnya. Aku mengambil uang koin sebesar 880 Yen dan menyodorkan uang tersebut beserta struknya dengan senyuman andalan milikku.

"Ini kembalianmu Tuan," sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengusirnya dengan kata-kata, tapi Ibu bilang padaku untuk tidak bertingkah, walaupun Ibu tidak mengawasiku, para pekerja disini yang melihatku pasti akan mengadukan aku pada Ibu.

"Hei, setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit usaha untuk mengetahui apa hubunganku dengan pasangan _Omiai_ mu."

Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya karena aura orang licik terpancar dari tubuhmu! Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika pembicaraan ini dilanjut.

"Ini uangmu Tuan, Saya harap Anda tidak kembali lagi kesini." Pancarkan senyum terbaik dan pergilah!

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengambil uang di tanganku dan ketika menyentuh tanganku, bulu kudukku langsung berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang lagi."

 _Ah, jangan please._

Pria itu mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar, ah ya bagus, pergilah!

Tetapi ketika megenggam kenop pintu, ia menoleh padaku dan mengatakan, "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Imayoshi Shoichi. Aku rasa kau akan membutuhkannya." Lalu dia mendorong pintu dan pergi dari _cafe_ ini.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ucapku saat dia sudah keluar dari sini.

.

.

.

"Hei, pinjamkan aku ponsel kalian." Aku merentangkan sebelah tanganku di hadapan Shintarou, Takao-kun dan Momoi-san, kami sedang makan siang di atap sekolah, mereka saling menatap kemudian menatapku dengan dahi yang berkedut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Takao-kun, dia menatapku dengan curiga. Ah, dia masih dendam padaku karena aku pernah membajak ponselnya.

"Boleh sih, tapi untuk apa?"tanya Momoi-san, aku mengedikkan bahuku. "entah, aku ingin mengecek sesuatu saja, hanya sebentar kok."

"Habiskan makananmu dulu, aku akan meminjamkan ponselku _nanodayo._ "

"Oh, baiklah." Dengan secepat kilat aku menghabiskan makananku dengan suapan besar, Shintarou menatapku dengan kesal, dia memang tidak suka melihat orang yang tidak bersikap sesuai aturan.

"herikhan honselmu" kataku dengan mulut yang penuh, tapi Shintarou hanya menatapku datar, dia tidak memberikan ponselnya. Ya ya, baiklah aku akan menelannya.

"Sudah aku telan, pinjam." Dan benar saja dia baru memberikannya saat aku sudah menelannya, dengan cepat aku membuka menu ponselnya dan mengecek pesan-pesan yang sudah ia kirim, dan ternyata kosong, sama halnya dengan kotak masuknya.

Aku menatap Shintarou datar. "Apa?" katanya, aku hanya tertawa hambar, "ah... tidak, aku hanya lupa kalau kau punya ponsel tapi jarang digunakan untuk mengirim pesan." Bahkan pesan dariku tidak pernah dibalasnya. Kau tahu, Shintarou itu tipe orang yang hanya membaca pesan, dia tipe orang yang harus di telepon jika dibutuhkan.

Kalau dia membalas pesan pun, balasannya hanya singkat padat dan jelas, jika butuh jawaban lebih harus di telpon. Dia juga tipe yang rutin menghapus pesan. Pokoknya menyebalkan.

Aku juga mengecek kontak yang ada di ponselnya, hanya ada kontak ayah, ibu, adik perempuannya, Orangtuaku, teman-temannya termasuk aku, dan itu hanya sedikit!

Aku mengembalikan ponselnya sambil berdecih,

Aku mengecek ponsel Takao-kun dan Momoi-san juga, mereka juga sama tidak ada bukti yang aku inginkan. Apa memang bukan mereka pelakunya ya?

"Sebenarnya kau cari apa sih?" tanya Momoi-san sembari mengambil ponselnya dari tanganku

"Aku mengecek apa kalian punya kontak Shuuzo-san, lalu melaporkan apa yang terjadi padaku kepadanya." kataku sembari mengembalikan ponsel Takao-kun

"Hah? Bicara saja tidak pernah nanodayo." kata Shintarou dengan dahi yang berkerut, aku memukul dahinya lalu mengatakan, "berhentilah mengerutkan dahimu Shin-chan!" dengan nada yang menyentak

Tiba-tiba Takao-kun, "OOOOOHHHH" dengan kencang, kami bertiga menoleh padanya dengan bingung sementara ia menatapku dengan genit.

"Aku mengerti." ucapnya sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau rindu dengan Shuuzo-san itu bukan?" Takao-kun menunjuk wajahku dengan mantap, ekspresinya mengatakan apa yang ia katakan sangatlah benar

"Hah? Ti-tidak kok!"

"Eeyy Asuka-chan kau gagap~" Momoi-san mencolek pipiku dengan usil

"Kenapa kalian bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyaku berusaha kalem

"Mudah saja. Kau mencari kontak Shuuzo-san di ponsel kami, dan tidak mendapatkan apapun karena memang pada dasarnya kami tidak pernah bicara dengannya." Takao-kun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Lagaknya sudah seperti detektif saja

"Lalu?"

"Ya... Persetan dengan alasan, kau rindu dengannya kan? Ingin dengan suaranya kaaan?" Momoi-san menatapku dengan antusias. Apa-apaan kesimpulan mereka ini? Tidak nyambung sama sekali dan-

"Kalau begitu. Coba saja telpon dia nanodayo" Tanpa aku sadari Shintarou sudah mengenggam ponselku, ia membuka kontak dan mencari nama Shuuzo-san. Sebelum aku merebut ponselku kembali, Momoi-san memelukku dan aku terkunci di pelukannya.

"Oi! Oi! Shintarou! Apa-apaan kau? tumben sekali bertindak seperti ini hah?!" aku memberontak, tapi pelukan Momoi-san begitu kencang, Shintarou tidak menggubrisku dan Takao-kun tentu mendukung apa yang Shintarou lakukan!

"Oh! Ini dia kontaknya!" seru Takao-kun sambil menunjuk layar ponselku. Dia melirikku sesaat, lalu tersenyum miring (yang penuh dendam) sebelum menyuruh Shintarou memencet tombol telpon.

"Heiiii!" aku berteriak. Aku tidak mau Shuuzo-san menganggapku sudah menyukainya! Maksudku, aku tidak mau terlihat kalau aku mengejar-ngejarnya!

"Tiga kali sambungan. Kalau tidak diangkat saat sambungan ketiga, aku akan mematikannya nanodayo." ucap Shintarou sebelum memencet tombol telepon dan menyalakan speaker

 **TUUUT-  
**  
"Ha. Shuuzo-san pasti sibuk tidak mungkin dia akan mengangkatnya!"

 **TUUT-**

Kami berempat menatap ponselku dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, menunggu sambungan ketiga apakah Shuuzo-san akan mengangkatnya atau tidak

 **TUUT-**

"Ha. Lihat? Dia tidak-"

 _ **"Halo?"  
**_  
Tersambung.  
Shuuzo-san mengangkatnya.  
Takao-kun dan Momoi-san terperangah, Shintarou terpaku menatap layar ponselku.

"Dia mengangkatnya!" Bisik Takao-kun, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemas.

 _ **"Halo? Asuka?"  
**_  
Momoi-san melepaskan pelukannya, ia mendorongku dan memberi Isyarat agar aku menjawab Shuuzo-san atau dia akan menghabisiku.

Aku mengerang kesal lalu mengambil ponselku dari tangan Shintarou, aku mematikan speakernya dan menempelkan ponselku di telinga sebelah kananku.

"Ya. Halo Shuuzo-san, tunggu sebentar."

Aku menatap mereka bertiga dengan tajam, lalu aku berbisik, "awas saja kalau kalian menguping!" aku berjalan mundur menuju pintu atap, aku membuka pintu dan masih memerhatikan mereka bertiga yang heboh kalau Shuuzo-san mengangkat telponnya (kecuali shintarou)

Jadi, sekarang aku berdiri di ujung lorong tangga, aku menghela nafasku sebelum kembali meletakkan ponsel di telinga kananku.

"Shuuzo-san?" panggilku, aku bisa mendegarnya mendengus dari sebrang sana

 _ **"Haha, ada apa ini? Kau menelponku duluan?"**_

Benar kan, dia pasti merasa 'high' ketika aku menelponnya duluan. Aku bisa membayangkan dia sedang memasang senyuman angkuh

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran ditempatmu itu sekarang jam berapa?"

 _ **"Di New York? Sekarang jam 10 malam, beda 14 jam dengan Jepang."**_

Wow. Dia di New York?

"Ah... Begitu... Apa aku meganggumu?"

 _ **"Tidak sama sekali, aku baru saja pulang."**_

Dia sedang senggang dong? Ah, aku harus mengatakannya.

"Anu, Shuuzo-san... Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, soal... Bunga-bunga yang kau berikan padaku." kataku sambil menahan malu, aku bisa mendengar Shuuzo-san disana menahan nafasnya. Aku menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang ia katakann adalah;

 _ **"... Serius? Ini Asuka 'kan?"**_

"Bukan. Sepertinya salah sambung, Saya matikan teleponnya ya?"

 _ **"Aah! Jangan dimatikan! kau benar Asuka! Ada apa denganmu? Tiba-tiba berterima kasih tentang bunga-bunga itu."**_

"Hmm... Pengunjung cafe kami banyak yang suka dengan pajangan bunga darimu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu menggunakan bunga mawar darimu untuk pajangan cafe. SETIAP HARI." kataku disusul oleh dengusan tawa

 _ **"Haha. Sial. Aku kira kau berterima kasih karena memang suka."**_ Shuuzo-san terdengar sedang sarkastis disini.

Lalu kami berdua sama-sama diam, suasana jadi canggung.

"Uhm... Jadi, kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?"

Ya ampun, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?! Shuuzo-san sedang mendengus (lagi) disana!

 _ **"Kenapa? Kau rindu denganku? Cepat juga ya sudah jatuh ha-"  
**_  
"Amit-amit. Siapa yang jatuh hati denganmu?"

 _ **"Kau. Tapi tidak sekarang."  
**_ **  
Deg.**

"Berharap apa kau?"

 _ **"Haha. 3 hari lagi."  
**_  
"Apanya?"

 _ **"Aku baru pulang ke Jepang 3 hari lagi."**_

"Oh..."

 _ **"Kenapa? Kau kecewa?"**_ kata Shuuzo-san dengan nada kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, aku menatap ponselku datar, lalu aku memiringkan ponselku didepan mulut.

Dengan segenap perasaanku, aku mengatakan.  
 _"Ngarep."_  
lalu aku mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

 **oOo**

 **TUUT—TUUT—**

Nijimura mengerjap, ia melihat layar ponselnya dan ternyata sambungan teleponnya Asuka putuskan duluan.

 _Tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu._

Nijimura berusaha mengingat apa hal yang ia lupakan, Hal yang sangat ia butuhkan jawaban dari Asuka—

"Ah! Haizaki!" seru Nijimura, ia cepat-cepat menelpon Asuka kembali, tetapi tidak bisa tersambung, padahal dia baru saja telponan dengan Asuka, masa sudah tidak bisa ditelpon lagi? Tunggu, sepertinya hal ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya... bukankah ini...

"Ah sial! Dia memblokir nomorku lagi!"

 **oOo**

Extra:

Bosan, itulah yang dirasakan Nijimura, ia lelah sudah bertemu berbagai macam orang, ini juga sudah jam 10 malam dan kenapa orang asing ini masih terus saja basa-basi membicarakan bisnis? Nijimura sudah lelah dan ia ingin pulang ke hotelnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Nijimura harus menjalankan perannya sebagai penerus perusahaan. Ia harus bersikap professional dalam hal seperti ini.

 _"Bagaimana Tuan Shuuzo?"_ pria paruh baya berambut coklat itu mengangkat gelas wine nya, Nijimura tersenyum simpul dan mengangkat gelas wine nya juga.

 _"tentu saja kami akan senang bekerja sama dengan Anda"_ ucapnya, lalu mereka pun bersulang. Nijimura menegak wine nya sembari melirik ke arah Himuro yang berada di sebelahnya, Himuro yang sadar akan tatapan Nijimura tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan kanannya mengetuk kaca arloji yang ia kenakan.

Yang artinya; "Sebentar lagi, Shuu."

Nijimura menutup kedua matanya, mencoba sabar. Sudah berapa kali Himuro mengatakan itu tapi tidak selesai-selesai juga.

Nijimura merasakan ada getaran di sakunya, diam-diam ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dibawah meja, kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat ada nama gadis itu yang sedang menelponnya

"S. Asuka."

Nijimura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia tidak ingin ketahuan sedang senyum. Nijimura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, semua orang yang ada di meja itu menatapnya.

 _"Uhm.. Maaf, Ada yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu."_ Nijimura mengambil langkah mundur, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pria paruh baya tadi itu menatap Himuro, Himuro hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan, _"Sepertinya dia tidak tahan ingin ke toilet"_ lalu mereka semua tertawa akan hal itu.

Nyatanya, Himuro tahu bahwa Nijimura tidak dipanggil alam, tetapi ia _dipanggil_ oleh Asuka.

* * *

 **a/n: Oyes man, fandom sepi. FF ini hampir ditinggal setahun, masih lanjut ga ya? idk haha**

 **wish me luck ae**

 **FYI. Sekarang aku sering On nya di wattpad, apa-apa publish disana dulu (jarang sih haha). ffn mah belakangan, malah kadang emang males publish disini, username nya sama kayak di Ffn ini kok. Misamime ya, bukan Misamine :)))  
**


End file.
